Secrets Part II Deceptions!
by Browneyeez
Summary: THE FINAL SECRET and the final chapter. Please read and Review
1. Sam's Dilemma

**SAM'S DILEMMA**

Disclaimers:  I do not own the JAG characters.  Sam and Ashlyn are mine.  As you read you will see countries and heads of state mentioned.  They are purely fictitious.  Enjoy and please let me know what you think.  Remember this disclaimer covers it for the entire story.  

===============================================================================================================================

It has been about seven months since the wedding of Ashlyn and Gunny.  In that time there have been many changes.  Mac and Harm purchased a home in Arlington and moved.  Gunny and Ashlyn purchased a home in Alexandria and Ashlyn is now Chief of Emergency Services at Northern Virginia Community Hospital.  Tiner is still living in Sam's old condo, where Coates is a frequent visitor.  Harriet is back at work, she and Bud are juggling life as the parents of two along with the day to day things that happen to those who are seasoned in marriage.  Sam and Webb purchased a home in Alexandria, not too far from Gunny and Ashlyn.  AJ and Meredith were still going strong as were Bobbie and Sturgis.   As they all knew, life is not always perfect and today was one of those days.****

**JAG OFFICES**

Sam Danaher Webb walked into the JAG offices.  It was not that unusual to see her there.  Since she began "Military Beat" she would often come around and chat.  Lately though, she wasn't just coming around because of the column.  It had been three months since Webb had been banished to Suriname.  Sam wanted to go with him, but Webb refused.  He knew how much this new assignment meant to her and most importantly he feared for her safety.  So, after four months of marriage, they were separated by a continent, but Sam was racking up the frequent flyer miles.  The first week of every month, she boarded a flight to Paramaribo, where she spent the week with Webb.  She was miserable because yesterday the flight left and she was not on it.  

"Hey Sam, what are you doing here?" Tiner asked.

"I couldn't go," Sam snapped.

"Are you okay?" Tiner asked.

"Just peachy, where's Harm?" Sam demanded.

"The Commander is in his office," Tiner replied. He had never seen Sam like this.

Sam walked over to Harm's office and without knocking went in and slammed the door behind her.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Harm asked.

"I'm going to kick your ass." Sam snapped.

"Sam, can you back up a bit before you pulverize me?" Harm asked. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't go to see Webb because I have a new assignment," Sam said.

"And you want to beat me up because…" Harm asked.

"Here, take a look at this," Sam said and threw a file at him.

"Where did you get this?" Harm asked looking at the file.

The file Sam threw at him was a classified file that had come across her editor's desk.  It contained information about several different CIA missions all of which involved various JAG officers.  The part that Sam had highlighted was regarding the Angel Shark.  Webb had never told her the whole situation and when she read that it was Harm he had gotten the tape for, Sam blew a gasket.

"Does it matter? You're a lawyer. You know I don't have to reveal my sources." Sam snapped.

"Sam, sit down." Harm said trying to calm her.

"I will not sit down, Harm! He was told to stay out of it." Sam stated. "But you knew he wouldn't let you down."

"Sam, Clay told me that he was ordered to stay out of it, after I asked for his help. Not before." Harm stated.

"But you still got what you needed." Sam yelled. "Harmon Rabb, the hero."

"I didn't ask him for that tape. I didn't even know what he had done until it was over." Harm defended himself.

"Great, you didn't know and now I am a part time wife." Sam snapped. "Thanks a million."

"Sam, you're being a bit irrational here." Harm protested.

"Of course I am being irrational!" Sam yelled. "Pregnant women are always irrational!"

"Sam, does Clay know?" Harm said gently with a smile.

"I was going to tell him this week." Sam replied. "Then all this happened."

"Sam, what's the story they want you to do?" Harm asked changing the topic.

"I can't do it, and I don't know how to kill it." Sam said.

"We're still talking about the story here, right?" Harm asked.

"What, oh god yes." Sam said in shock. "Harm, they want a story which could bury the CIA, which means I take down my husband, or I bury the Navy and take all of you down."

"Exactly what are they asking?" Harm questioned.

"Either a piece on how the CIA, and its involvement with such things as the Angel Shark or on how Navy Lawyers are part time spies." Sam stated.

"What happens if you don't do the story?" Harm asked.

"Someone else would get it." Sam replied.

"What if you do the story?" Harm asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Sam replied.

"Just agree to do," Harm smiled. "Now, tell me how you are, really."

"I found out last week that I was 2 months pregnant. I quit smoking and drinking.  I'm miserable. Harm, I miss him." Sam said.

"I know you do," Harm said and hugged her. "Sit down."

"Thanks." Sam said in a calmer tone. "I can do this alone, I don't want to."

"You won't have to." Harm replied. "We're all here."

"I know that, but none of you are Webb." Sam said. "In another couple of months I won't be able to travel."

"Then there is only one thing we can do," Harm said.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"Bring Webb home," Harm smiled. "And it will be the articles that do it."

**THE BULLPEN**

Sam and Harm walked out of his office and everyone was standing in the bullpen.  They all heard Sam yelling at him and they heard everything.

"Sam, why didn't you tell me I was going to be an uncle?" Tiner asked.

"Congratulations," Sturgis said. "If you need anything just ask."

"Thanks," Sam smiled. "Listen, I haven't told Webb yet. Let's keep this quiet."

"As long as you stop yelling," Gunny laughed. "Does Doc know?"

"Cute Victor," Sam smirked. "No one knew until now."

"Sam, I'm really excited for you," Harriet smiled.

"We have all the books," Bud added.

"Mrs. Webb," AJ bellowed. 

"Yes Admiral?" Sam replied.

"Day or night, anything you need." AJ smiled and hugged her.

It was at this moment that Sam finally relaxed.  She sagged against AJ and sighed.

"What's going on?" Mac asked coming in from court.

"It seems as if Clayton Webb hit the bull's-eye, Ma'am." Gunny remarked.

"That's wonderful," Mac said walking over to Sam.

"Mr. Webb doesn't know yet." Coates advised.

"Admiral, we need to talk to you." Harm said.

"Come on," AJ said turning towards his office.

"Mac and Sturgis, you need to be there too." Harm advised.

They all walked into AJ's office where Sam told them the whole situation.  Once she was finished, they all discussed all the possibilities.  It was going to take time but it was going to happen.  AJ made a quick call and arranged a military transport to Suriname for Sam leaving the next day.

"We'll get things rolling here," AJ announced. "You go see Webb."

"Thank you Admiral," Sam smiled.

"Sam, are you going to tell Webb?" Harm asked.

"I think it would be a good idea." Sam laughed.

"I wish I could see his face," Mac laughed.

"Well, I am not going to tell him about this plan." Sam stated. 

"I still can't believe Clayton Webb is going to be a father." Harm said.

"So, do you think he will be secretive?" Mac asked about the baby.

"Nope, I think she will be stubborn," Sam smiled.

"Remember Sam, anything at all. We're here." AJ said as Sam left.


	2. And Baby Makes 17

**AND BABY MAKES 17**

**RABB HOME**

"I still can't get over Webb being a father," Harm said.

"What's the big deal?" Mac asked. "Women get pregnant everyday."

"Oh I know, but Webb as a father," Harm said shaking his head.

"Harm, I am sure Webb is more than capable of handling it," Mac laughed.

"I know, but there will be a child out there calling him daddy," Harm replied.

"Yeah, and?" Mac asked.

"Being a father is a big step." Harm stated.

"He can handle it. The question remains though can you?" Mac asked.

"Mac, I am an officer in the United States Navy and I was a boy scout. I can handle anything," Harm announced.

"Oh really," Mac laughed. "So, if I was to say that the torpedo hit its target you could cope?"

"What torpedo?" Harm asked confused.

"What if I said you launched a missile and your aim was great?" Mac asked.

"Mac what are you talking about?" Harm asked.

"Harm, for someone who is so smart, you are really stupid." Mac laughed.

"Me, you're the one talking about torpedoes and missiles." Harm replied.

"Harm, think." Mac said rolling her eyes.

Harm sat there looking at Mac, he was clueless. Then it suddenly hit him.

"Oh don't tell me you have to handle that weapons case," Harm said. The means you are going to be gone for a few weeks."

"No Harm, I don't have to handle the weapons case," Mac sighed.

"Then what are you talking about?" Ham asked.

Mac sat down next to Harm and patted his hand.

"Harm, the rabbit died." Mac announced.

"Whose rabbit?" Harm asked.

"HARM!" Mac laughed. "I'm pregnant."

"You… you… you… I'm… I'm… I mean we're…" Harm stumbled.

"And you wonder why your objections aren't sustained." Mac laughed.

"This is great." Harm said jumping up. "We need to get ready. We need diapers, wait you put your feet up."

"Harm relax, we have about 6 months to go," Mac laughed. "Diapers can wait."

"I'm going to be a mother," Harm shouted excitedly.

"No, I think I'll handle the mother duties," Mac laughed. "You can be the daddy."

"I'm going to be a daddy," Harm stated. "I AM GOING TO BE A DADDY!"

"That's usually how it works." Mac smiled.

"So, can she hear me?" Harm said and put his mouth by Mac's stomach, "Hello."

"Would you calm down," Mac laughed.

"I love you." Harm said flopping onto the couch. "Thank you."

"Well, I didn't do it alone." Mac replied.

"When were you going to tell me?" Harm asked.

"I found out on the way home," Mac replied.

"So, what's next?" Harm asked.

"Dinner, I'm starving." Mac announced.

"Ok, you're eating for two now." Harm replied. "What does the baby want?"

"I couldn't tell you, but I want a burger." Mac stated.

"I'll go get you one," Harm said jumping up and going to the door.

"Harm, you might want to put shoes on," Mac laughed. "Would you come here and sit down?"

"You have no idea how happy I am right now." Harm announced.

"I think I do," Mac smiled. "But Harm, right now we need to keep our promise to Sam."

"I know," Harm said. "I'll make dinner you pull the files."

**GALINDEZ HOME**

"Gunny, are you home?" Ashlyn asked walking in and laying on the couch.

"Right here baby," Gunny called from the kitchen.

"How was your day?" Ashlyn asked.

"Interesting, Sam came by," Gunny stated.

"Another column?" Ashlyn asked taking off her shoes. "Rub my feet, please."

"Sort of," Gunny said obliging her. "She really misses Clay."

"I know, and she won't talk about it," Ashlyn replied. "And right now I don't want to talk about Sam."

"Some best friend," Gunny laughed.

"That feels good," Ashlyn said closing her eyes.

"Sam mentioned that she was pregnant." Gunny said casually.

"That's nice," Ashlyn replied.

"Doc, did you hear what I said." Gunny asked.

"Yeah, you said Sam was preg…" Ashlyn stopped. "Are you kidding?"

"Nope," Gunny smiled.

"How far along?" Ashlyn asked.

"I think she said about 8 weeks." Gunny replied.

"She did it again," Ashlyn stated. "Well she is not delivering first."

"What are you talking about?" Gunny asked.

"Victor, for as long as I can remember, Sam has done everything first." Ashlyn said. "She got her college acceptance letters first, she had a boyfriend first, she lost her virginity first, and she drank before I did. Hell she's even ahead of me in the alphabet."

"I know all that, what's this about delivering first?" Gunny asked.

"Oh, that." Ashlyn laughed. "You said she was about 8 weeks pregnant, which means 32 more weeks before delivery."

"Medical school really paid off there Ash," Gunny teased.

Oh hush," Ashlyn laughed. "I figure 30 weeks is sooner. So I'll be first."

"Well that would make sense." Gunny said and went to the kitchen.

"Glad you think so," Ashlyn called after him.

"It's simple math baby. Forty weeks of pregnancy, if you are 8 weeks pregnant that means you will deliver in about 32 weeks. And if you have 30 weeks left it means you are about 10 weeks…"

The next thing Ashlyn heard was a crash coming from the kitchen. She jumped up and ran inside. There was her Marine, the love of her life passed out cold on the floor.

"Gunny!" Ashlyn shouted. "Victor, wake up."

"What happened?" Gunny asked as he came to.

"By the looks of it you fainted." Ashlyn giggled.

"Marines do not faint, we fall asleep fast." Gunny announced.

"Ok, it looks like you fell asleep really fast," Ashlyn laughed.

"How long have you known?" Gunny asked.

"I found about two weeks ago." Ashlyn replied. "I didn't want to say anything until you knew if you were going to be transferred and deployed."

"Thank you," Gunny smiled.

"Are you okay?" Ashlyn asked.

"I'm perfect." Gunny smiled and then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ashlyn asked.

"Another generation of troublemakers is on the way." Gunny laughed.

"Another generation of jarheads and spooks," Ashlyn replied.

"Hey, you think it will be a boy?" Gunny smiled.

"We can find out soon," Ashlyn said, "Do you want to?"

"I don't know, I kind of like the idea of a surprise." Gunny replied.

"Well then we won't find out." Ashlyn replied.

"On the other hand, if we know we can be better prepared." Gunny stated.

"Always the marine," Ashlyn laughed.

"So, does this mean it's okay to tell everyone?" Gunny asked.

"Yeah, of course," Ashlyn said. "You want to tell Jason don't you?"

"I want to tell everyone," Gunny said. "My mom is going flip."

"She's got other grandchildren, this isn't her first." Ashlyn replied.

"Yeah, but I'm her only son." Gunny smiled.

"Go call her," Ashlyn laughed and went to change.

While Gunny was on the cell phone with his parents, Sam called to share her news with Ashlyn. Although Sam was sure Gunny had already told her.

"Hi," Sam said. "I forgot to ask you to get my mail."

"Congratulations," Ashlyn smiled. "So, what did Clay say?"

"I haven't told him yet." Sam stated.

"Sam, what are you waiting for?"

"I don't know?" Sam groaned. "What's going on there?"

"Nothing much," Ashlyn giggled.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Well, I finally did something first." Ashlyn announced.

"You're kidding?" Sam laughed. "You're pregnant too?"

"Yep and two weeks before you," Ashlyn said proudly.

"You realize ten years ago, we would not be this happy," Sam laughed.

"Do you remember that?" Ashlyn reminisced.

"Remember what, who is that?" Gunny asked walking in. "Mom said she loves you."

"Nothing," Ashlyn replied laughing and mouthed Sam.

"Oh come on, you guys do this all the time, tell me for once." Gunny begged.

"Sam can I tell Gunny the pregnancy scare story?" Ashlyn asked.

"Tell him to get on the extension," Sam replied.

"I'm on," Gunny said. "Now, tell me."

"Ten years ago I did a consumer article on pregnancy tests." Sam began. "So I bought a bunch of different brands and took them. How many were there?"

"I think you had about 15 of them." Ashlyn answered.

"Well, I have no idea what happened, but I was positive on more than half." Sam laughed. "I took the tests at different times and everything."

"So what happened?" Gunny asked.

"I had a baby Victor," Sam said sarcastically. "Haven't you seen little Sam running around?"

"Seriously, what happened?" Gunny sighed.

"Apparently, the pharmacy where I bought them had stored them in a location that was too warm or too cold or too high up, I don't know but all the tests were screwed up." Sam replied.

"That was the weirdest week," Ashlyn laughed. "She kept going back to the same store and buying the same tests."

"So, you weren't pregnant." Gunny asked.

"NO!" Both women shouted into the phone.

"Oh, ok I don't get it. What's so funny?" Gunny asked.

"Never mind Victor," Sam said rolling her eyes. "And you are having a kid?"

"Yeah, I am." Gunny said proudly, as though no man had accomplished this feat before.

"Listen, don't forget to get my mail. I have to go, my flight leaves in an hour," Sam said.

"I won't forget," Ashlyn replied. "Hey Sam, you guys have been married almost a year now. Don't you think you can call him Clay?"

"I don't know. I've never called him anything but Webb, unless you count jackass. Love you guys." Sam laughed and hung up.

"She's never going to change," Gunny laughed.

"She already has," Ashlyn smiled and kissed her husband.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Organizing the Team

**ORGANIZING THE TEAM**

=================================================================================================================================****

**JAG OFFICES – THE NEXT AM**

Gunny walked into JAG with a huge smile on his face.  He hadn't stopped smiling since Ashlyn told him they were having a baby.  

"Morning Gunny, you look like the cat that ate the canary." Tiner stated.

"Good morning, Gunny. You look happy." Harriet smiled as she walked by.

"Hey Tiner, I'm gonna be a father." Gunny announced.

"What?" Tiner asked.

"Ashlyn's going to have a baby," Gunny stated.

"That's terrific," Tiner cheered, "Wow Sam and Ashlyn pregnant at the same time."

"It will be interesting." Gunny laughed, "All those hormones."

"Hey Gunny, I was thinking of helping out Sam," Tiner stated, "What do you think?"

"I think that would be really nice, Tiner." Gunny replied. "She's lonely."

"I know but she won't admit it," Tiner replied. "So, when is the baby due?" 

"In about eight months," Gunny answered.

"Wow around the same time as Sam," Tiner said.

"According to Ashlyn, it's sooner," Gunny laughed.

"What's sooner?" Harm asked walking over.

"Ashlyn is going to have a baby Sir," Gunny smiled.

"Do Sam and Ashlyn have to do everything together?" Harm laughed.

"I guess so Sir," Gunny laughed.

"You guys being fathers, that's so amazing." Tiner said.

"I see you've told them." Mac said walking over.

"Told us what Ma'am?" Tiner asked.

"Harm you didn't say anything?" Mac asked.

"Ma'am, excuse me for being personal, but are you going to have a baby too?" Gunny asked.

"I guess Harm didn't tell you," Mac laughed. "Yes."

"Three babies?" Tiner said with his eyes jumping out. "We're gonna be busy."

"Ashlyn too," Mac laughed.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Gunny said proudly.

"Tiner, exactly what do you mean _we_ are going to be busy?" Harm laughed.

"Something you and Coates would like to tell the class?" Gunny teased.

"No way," Tiner said. "I was just thinking about when Lieutenant Sims had Little AJ."

"And you fainted like a girl," Harm laughed. 

"How exactly do you plan on helping Sam?" Gunny asked.

"Without looking," Tiner said turning red.

"Ma'am, when are you due?" Gunny asked.

"In about 6 months," Mac replied.

"All three of you are due around the same time, Mac in 6 months, Ashlyn in about 7 and a half months and Sam in 8 months," Harm announced.

"Impressive adding flyboy," Mac teased.

"I guess we need to tell the Admiral," Harm said.

"I'll check and see if he's available," Tiner replied.

Mac and Harm went in to see AJ and told him their news.  A few minutes later Gunny went in and told him his news.  AJ just sat at his desk, shaking his head.  This was going to be a long eight months.  Three couples all married less than a year, all having babies.  Considering how much time Webb had been in and out of the office before he left, _there must be something in the water_. He thought as was about to take a sip of water, he quickly put his glass down, no need in taking any chances.

**LUNCH TIME**

By lunch everyone knew of the baby boom at JAG.  Harriet was excited that this time she was not the expectant mother and the wheels were already turning.  She was planning a baby shower, even though there was plenty of time.  

"Colonel, do you have a minute?" Harriet asked.

"Sure, come on in." Mac replied. "What's up?"

"I know this is premature, but I was thinking, do you mind having a baby shower with Sam and Ashlyn?" Harriet asked.

"I think you are getting way ahead here Harriet," Mac laughed.

"Oh I know, but just think, it would be easier and a lot of fun." Harriet replied.

"Harriet, you do what ever you want." Mac smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"Sure, let's go get some lunch." Harriet replied and they went to grab a bite.

**AJ'S OFFICE**

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Harm asked walking in.

"Yes, have a seat." AJ replied. "I wanted to discuss this idea you had for Sam's articles."

"Sir, basically the Post got wind of the Angel Shark incident as well as some of the Special Ops that we have worked on." Harm replied.

"Rabb, I know that much." AJ said rolling his eyes. "What's your plan?"

"Something tells me that not everything the DCI does is above board," Harm began. "What if Sam, along with our help, was to get the facts?"

"You realize something like that could bring down the CIA and Webb right along with it?" AJ stated.

"I don't think so, Sir." Harm replied. "I believe it could be done without Webb getting caught up in it."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" AJ asked.

"An exposé Sir," Harm smiled. "But Sam's the writer, she would know best."

"You know what? I think it's better if I don't know what's going on." AJ announced, "Deniability."

"Agreed Sir," Harm said.

"Harm, you realize that the three of you can get in trouble." AJ stated, speaking of Mac, Harm and Sturgis.

"We wouldn't have it any other way, Sir." Harm smiled.

"Harm, I realize that you all take care of each other, but just remember you have one more person to think about now." AJ cautioned.

"I know that Sir and so does Mac, but like you said we take care of each other and this is family.  If anyone is going to pay for the sins of the past, it won't be Webb." Harm replied.

"Very well, dismissed," AJ said shaking his head.

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

It was after 5pm and the work day was over, Harm had called a private meeting of the group, without the knowledge of AJ.  AJ was aware of this meeting, but conveniently didn't know about it.

"What's going on Sir?" Coates asked.

"First of all, you better call me Harm. There are no ranks right now." Harm stated.

"Ok, what's going on, _Harm?" Coates repeated._

"You all know Sam was here yesterday," Harm started.

"What you don't know, is that she's been given an assignment that could have a negative impact on either the CIA or JAG." Mac continued.

"After getting past everything Commander Lindsay tried to pull, we can't take the chance of any more problems." Harm finished.

"More over, if Sam goes the route they currently want her to, the DCI could stick Webb with all the blame.  Any chances of him every getting reassigned would be gone." Sturgis added.

"How do we help?" Bud asked.

"I'm glad you asked that," Harm smiled. "This all has to be done on our own time, and we have to leave it out of JAG.  In the future, we're going to meet at one of our homes." 

"Just tell us what you need," Gunny stated. 

"Ok, Tiner you think you can get into the CIA computers?" Harm asked.

"With my eyes closed." Tiner laughed. 

"Good, go back as far as you can and get anything that has to do with the DCI." Mac said. "Coates, you did such a great job as an INS agent, you think you can handle snooping into the DCI's private life?"

"What did you have in mind?" Coates asked.

"Here is a list of people who know the DCI, talk to them." Sturgis said handing her the list.

"Now, Harriet and Bud," Harm began. "Sam left some things that she needs researched. We need details." 

"Not a problem," Bud answered for the both of them.

"The three of us are going to review all of Webb's cases that we can get our hands on, specifically ones assigned by the DCI." Harm announced.

"What about me?" Gunny asked.

"Gunny, we need to know exactly how the DCI got where he is today." Mac said. "Whose butt did kiss, whose palms may have been greased. The grit." 

"It would be a pleasure," Gunny smiled.

"Ok, we all know what we have to do," Harm announced. "Sam will be back in a few days, let's have something for her."

"And remember; keep the Admiral out of it." Mac stated.

They all left the conference room.  What they were doing could cost them their careers. On the other hand, if they didn't do anything, it could still mean their jobs and worse cost them a friend.


	4. The Plan Begins

**THE PLAN BEGINS**

================================================================================================================================

**WEBB'S APARTMENT -****SURINAME******

Sam walked around Webb's apartment.  She wanted to call it home, but couldn't bring herself to do so.  It was small, cramped and had no warmth.  She prepared dinner, set the table and waited for Webb to get home.

"Hey Danaher," Webb called out as he walked in.

"It's about time," Sam teased. "We only have a few more days."

"I know, come here." Webb stated and hugged her. "You feel very good."

"Don't let go." Sam replied.

"I don't plan on it." Webb said and kissed her.

They didn't have dinner; they went right to the bedroom.  After making love repeatedly, they settled against each other and talked.

"I miss you so much," Sam said.

"So do I." Webb replied. "We'll get this fixed soon. I promise."

"I know.  It's just that you're paying for doing the right thing and I hate it." Sam stated.

"The right thing by some, a major breech by others," Webb stated.

Sam looked at the ceiling.  She was trying to come up with the right words to tell Webb about the baby.  _Why is this so hard?_

"What are you thinking about?" Webb asked.

"This and that," Sam smiled.

"Would you care to tell me what this and that are?" Webb teased.

"Well, this is my stomach." Sam smiled as she took Webb's hand and placed it on her belly.

"Yes, I'm familiar with it." Webb laughed.

"Cute," Sam laughed. "And, the _that_ is that it's going to get bigger."

"This is your stomach and that it is going to get bigger," Webb repeated. He then paused and sat up with a big grin. "You're serious?"

"Absolutely," Sam smiled.

"Well, how far along?" Webb asked.

"About two months," Sam replied.  Webb laid back down and stared at the ceiling. He then propped up on his elbow.

"You can't travel anymore." Webb announced. "Especially down here."

"Webb, let's not go there.  The doctor said I can travel until my fifth month and there is no way I am going to cut what little time we get together." Sam stated.

"Look Danaher, I won't risk you or the baby." Webb said firmly.

"If need be, I'll move here." Sam replied.

"Absolutely not, we've discussed this.  It's not safe." Webb stated.

"Can we discuss this later?" Sam asked. "I do not want to waste time talking about it."

"Sure, but we are going to discuss this," Webb replied. "I love you."

"Well considering you got me pregnant, I think that's a good thing." Sam teased.

"Ah Danaher, I thought you were on the pill." Webb said suddenly.

"Ever hear of one percent." Sam laughed. "You always have been an over achiever."

"Does my mom know?" Webb asked.

"Not yet," Sam replied. "I figured you would want to tell her."

"Porter Webb a grandmother," Webb laughed. "This should be interesting."

"Well, she's going to have double duty.  She's the only grandparent this baby will have."

"I think she can handle it." Webb said and hugged Sam. "I knew after that helo crash my life was going to change."

"Oh please," Sam laughed. "After that crash, you had murder on your mind."

"Well so did you." Webb reminded her. "Actually, I think it was at Brown's that you wanted to kill me."

"I wanted to kill you on the toll road." Sam laughed. "But then you kissed me."

"Let's get something straight." Webb began. "I did not kiss you, you kissed me."

"I did not," Sam replied. "I hope your memory is not this bad once the baby gets here."

"My memory?" Webb laughed. "My memory is just fine.  If you recall, I had just gotten you out of a ticket and you thanked me by kissing me."

"That's not how it happened at all," Sam countered.  "I was doing just fine getting out of that ticket. You pulled up, pulled out your ID and took over _as usual_."

"You were not. He was writing up the ticket when I got there. You were grateful and kissed me." Webb replied.

"You're such an arrogant jackass." Sam laughed. "You had that kiss on your mind from the moment I walked out on you at Brown's."

"And how do you know that?" Webb asked.

"Because you went and had the picture made." Sam replied. "You were thinking about me."

"I had that picture done because you got me the tie." Webb defended himself.

"Bullshit," Sam said through a fake cough. "You loved me then."

"No actually I think I fell in love with you when you poured the Tequila in my lap on the plane." Webb admitted. 

"You're kidding." Sam laughed. 

"No why? When did you know?" Webb asked.

"Well, I knew the day we met in the liquor store that I was going to get you into bed." Sam winked. 

"You knew you met a good thing." Webb replied.

"No, I realized I could teach you a thing or two." Sam countered, "Un-stuff you a bit."

"You're cute," Webb laughed. "So tell me when did you fall in love with me?"

"The day you showed up at my apartment to tell me McCartney wanted to ask me out." Sam said. "You just stood in the doorway telling me how he was a jerk and not the man for me.  I knew right then that you were the one."

"I wouldn't have liked it, if you went out with him." Webb stated.

"I never would have, jackass." Sam laughed.

"Actually, I think I fell in love with you the first time you called me that." Webb teased. Webb started kissing Sam and mumbled something. 

"What did you say?" Sam asked.

"I said, you kissed me," Webb laughed.

**AJ'S HOME**

"AJ, where are you tonight?" Meredith asked.

"Sorry, there's a lot going on." AJ replied.

"Care to talk about it?" Meredith asked.

"Sam Danaher came by the other day," AJ began. "She was given an assignment that could cause a lot of problems." 

"AJ, she's a reporter." Meredith replied.

"She doesn't want to do it, but if someone else was to get it, it could be worse. So she's going to do it." AJ stated.

"Something tells me there is more to this then you are saying." Meredith announced.

"Harm and the rest of them are assisting her.  Technically I don't know anything about this." AJ said. "The repercussions could be damning."

"AJ, Sam is a good person.  You know how she feels about all of you. I wouldn't worry." Meredith offered.

"I know, I know." AJ said. "I can't help but worry about them."

"Of course you do and you know what I think," Meredith began. "Whether you should or not, you're going to get involved."

"You're right," AJ replied. 

"Then why don't you tell me everything." Meredith said.

AJ then told Meredith the entire situation.  They discussed the angles that could be taken although AJ really didn't know what his staff had in mind.

"My biggest concern is if they uncover too much, someone may assign a sweeper on them all." AJ said.

"What is a sweeper?" Meredith asked.

"Someone to remove them, from the earth," AJ said flatly.

"AJ, you don't think it would come to that?" Meredith asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know what they could be getting into." AJ said. "I also don't know how to protect them."

"Don't protect them.  Lead them.  It's what you do best." Meredith stated.

"I have to go." AJ said getting up and kissing her.

"Tell them all if there is anything I can do, I will." Meredith smiled.

"Will do. Will you be here when I get back?" AJ asked.

"Yes, of course I will." Meredith replied.

**ROBERTS' HOME**

"Admiral, what are you doing here?" Bud asked opening the door.

"I had a feeling you would all be here." AJ replied. "May I come in?"

"Of course, Sir, please come in," Bud said.

"Admiral?" Harm said seeing AJ walk in.

"I suggest you call me AJ," AJ said.

"Sir, AJ, can I bring you some coffee?" Harriet offered.

"Thank you Harriet." AJ replied. "Now, I was thinking. If the DCI has anything dirty in his past there is one person he probably would have called upon. Gayle Osborne."

"Does this mean you're in?" Mac asked.

"Yes it does," AJ smiled. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, you do have the closest connection and knowledge of Osborne." Sturgis said.

"Wasn't he _removed_?" Harm asked.

"No, he wasn't.  He was reassigned." AJ replied. "This makes me believe, he had someone pulling some strings, someone high up."

"This is getting more and more interesting," Mac said. "How do you know about that anyway?"

"It's better if I don't say," AJ replied. "We all have our little secrets."

"You think Osborne has a hand in this?" Harm asked.

"The way I look at it, find Osborne and work backwards." AJ said. "I'll handle that."

"I guess we need to bring you up to date." Mac said.

"Right now we are working on linking three assassinations to the DCI," Harm said. "However, I think you just gave us the link."

"If Osborne was responsible that would be a break." Mac said.

"If you don't mind my asking, who is Osborne?" Gunny asked.

"He was a member of my SEAL team in Vietnam and a sweeper for the CIA." AJ replied.

"You think he may be a part of this?" Tiner asked again.

"If there is something murky in the water, you can bet Osborne is the reason." AJ stated. "Tiner have you gotten into the computers yet?"

"How did you know I was doing that, Sir?" Tiner asked surprised.

"You're the one I would pick to do it," AJ smiled.

"What do you want me to look up?" Tiner asked.

"Look for Osborne and anything that he may be a part of." AJ instructed.

"Cross referencing, excellent idea Sir," Coates commented.

"Coates, what have you found out?" Sturgis asked.

"He keeps everything close to the vest, the people that know him, the ones considered his closest friends know very little about him." Coates replied. "I have three more people to meet with."

"Harriet and I went through the files that Sam left," Bud stated. "Whoever got her this file, knows a lot." 

"There were several references to an unnamed Navy Commander.  I am thinking that's you." Harriet said to Harm.

"Probably, who would have thought that helping Webb would get me my own dossier?" Harm commented.

"Not just you, there are things here going as far back as the Declaration of Independence incident." Bud stated.

"You know, everything Sam was given has to do with Webb and us, I wonder why?" Mac mused.

"Does Sam know who compiled it?" Sturgis asked.

"Well, she wouldn't say how they got it. She's protecting the source.  I never even asked who compiled it." Harm replied.

"It looks like someone is trying to get us and Webb." AJ stated.

"I think we need to find out who put all this together," Gunny said. "That will put us in the right direction."

"Does anyone know when Sam is getting back?" Coates asked.

"Two days," Tiner replied.

"What do we do now?" Harriet asked.

"Pray," AJ said. 


	5. The Facts Are Out There

**THE FACTS ARE OUT THERE**

Sam returned after her week with Webb and Tiner was there to pick her up. It was routine for them. Tiner would pick Sam up and they would go out to dinner.

"Welcome home," Tiner said. "How did Clay take the news?"

"He's happy," Sam smiled. "We talked about names last night."

"Isn't that getting a little ahead of the game?" Tiner laughed.

"I know, but it was fun." Sam sighed. "I just wish he could be here."

"I know you do and I was thinking about that." Tiner announced.

"What were you thinking?" Sam asked as she bit into a burger.

"Until this whole thing is straightened out, I can help you." Tiner said.

"Jason that's so sweet," Sam smiled.

"My grandmother was a midwife so I know a bit about child birth, and I picked up some brochures about Lamaze." Tiner informed her.

"Lamaze? Isn't that natural childbirth?" Sam asked, "The kind with no drugs?"

"Well, yes but it's better for the baby." Tiner replied.

"What about the mother?" Sam asked.

"Just look it over," Tiner said handing her the brochure. "What time is it?"

"Almost six, why?" Sam replied.

"Everyone is meeting us here." Tiner informed her. "We have a lot to tell you."

Sam and Tiner finished their meal and waited for the others to arrive. They chatted about the baby and his relationship with Coates and anything else they could think of that was not about the article. Finally everyone showed up.

"Welcome back," Mac said.

"Thanks, I hear congratulations are in order." Sam smiled and patted Mac's stomach.

"Well, I couldn't let you and Ashlyn go through this alone." Mac joked.

"How's Webb dealing with impending fatherhood?" Harm asked.

"Very happy," Sam said, "A little sad too."

"I'm sure he is." AJ replied. "Did you tell him about your assignment?"

"Not yet, he would tell me not to get involved. He doesn't even want me flying anymore." Sam replied.

"Sounds, like Webb." AJ smiled.

"Sam we have to know, do you have any idea who put this file together?" Harm asked.

"Not a clue," Sam replied. "Honestly, I don't even know how it got to my editor."

"Won't Charles tell you?" Mac asked.

"Mac, Charles retired almost six months ago." Sam informed her.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Mac replied.

"My new editor is a real beast," Sam said.

"What about your column?" Tiner asked.

"That's the whole thing, he feels it's too rah rah," Sam replied. "He wants more dirt."

"I think we should check out your editor," Sturgis said.

"I thought you might," Sam smiled and handed him a file. "I needed something to do on the flight."

"Anti-war protestor during Vietnam; never served and went to school at UC Berkley. Go figure." Sturgis replied reading the file.

"A real gem," Sam said. "So what have you got?"

"No a whole lot," Harm replied.

"Bits and pieces here and there, we are trying to link them." Mac stated.

"Well, you guys get me the information, I'll link it." Sam announced.

"What are you going to tell your editor?" Gunny asked.

"That I am doing a piece that will bring Washington to its knees." Sam smiled.

"Sam, are you sure you want to do this?" Ashlyn asked.

"Ash, I have to do this, I want my life to be normal." Sam said.

"That will be a first." Ashlyn laughed. "Now let me tell you what I found out."

"You're in on this too?" Sam asked.

"Lucy, you're my best friend," Ashlyn smiled. "The list of chemicals you gave me range from mild sedatives to untraceable narcotics. Most haven't even been approved by the FDA."

"Where did the list come from?" Sam asked.

"I got it from a file when I hacked into the CIA computers." Tiner said.

"Great, my husband is poisoning people." Sam groaned sarcastically.

"Not really," Tiner said, "He is one of the few agents who has never accessed this file."

"You can tell that?" Gunny asked.

"Yeah, I can tell you pretty much who accessed a file, when they did and even if they printed it." Tiner said.

"Wow, Tiner I am impressed." Gunny stated.

"Ok, my turn." Coates announced. "The DCI has a bank account in the Cayman Islands. His neighbor told me that he goes there every three months. He brings her back a gift for watching his house. So I checked it out and sure enough he has an account. There is close to $20 million there."

"That's not money from the executive savings plan." AJ commented. "Good work and very interesting. Guess where Osborne hid out?"

"The Cayman's?" Harm asked.

"You betchya," AJ smiled.

"I think I need to take a trip," Sam announced.

"You're going to the Cayman's aren't you?" Ashlyn asked.

"I think it would be a good idea." Sam replied.

"Hey Sam, did you say your editor went to UC Berkley?" Harriet asked.

"Yes why?" Sam replied.

"I never noticed this before; the DCI went there as well." Harriet stated.

"He went to Berkley?" Sam said in shock.

"Two semesters, and then he transferred to Yale." Harriet replied. "But he enlisted and then came back and finished."

"So what do we have? A huge account in the Cayman's, Osborne in the Cayman's and a link between your editor and the DCI," AJ announced.

"Do we know where Osborne is now?" Sturgis asked.

"Last lead I heard, he was in Afghanistan." AJ said, "No doubt doing something underhanded."

"Sorry, I'm late." Bobbie said walking to the group. "Here you go."

"Bobbie, it's good to see you. What is that?" Sam asked.

"Every cent that has been given to intelligence for the last 10 years," Bobbie announced. "Some of these things never even went through appropriations."

Gunny let out a long whistle. "This is scary."

"To say the least," Bobbie replied. "And that's not the half of it. Some of these funds can't be traced."

"Are you serious?" Coates replied.

"Welcome to Congress," Bobbie replied.

"I think by next week, I will have to have something for my editor to print." Sam announced. "And I think I know what it will be."

"What are you going to do?" Sturgis asked.

"If I can convince him to let me do a series, I can start out with some fluff and make it sound good and then go in for the kill."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" AJ asked. "What if Webb sees?"

"I'll deal with him when I have to," Sam smiled.

"Sam you could be putting yourself in danger." Ashlyn warned.

"No, if anything were to happen to me it would raise too many questions. I just have to make sure nothing happens to Webb." Sam stated.

They continued going through the information they had. Sam diligently took notes as they spoke and was already formulating a column. Two hours later they left the restaurant. They were confident that it would all work out, scared because they were going to be tangling with some dangerous people.

The next day Sam went to her editor and announced that she wanted to follow up on a lead in the Cayman Islands. Reluctantly he let her go, with the promise that she would have something for him to print upon her return. After a little convincing, he agreed to monthly articles, starting after she returned. He also agreed to keep her identity a secret.


	6. Cravings

**CRAVINGS**

===============================================================================================================================

Sam had since returned from the Cayman's and had taken another trip to see Webb.  This was the second trip in less than a month.  This time she mentioned the articles to him, but did leave out some details.  Webb wasn't thrilled, but he also knew better than to argue with her. It was a month since the whole thing started and Sam's first column was ready to hit the press. When she finished, she e-mailed it to her editor and held her breath.  Stage one complete.  

**RABB HOME**

Mac was now four months pregnant, Ashlyn was three and a half months and Sam was bringing up the rear at three months.

"Harm wake up." Mac said pushing him.

"What's wrong? I'm up?" Harm asked.

"I want some ice cream," Mac announced.

"So get it," Harm said wearily.

"We're out. I ate the last bit before." Mac stated.

"Then have some yogurt," Harm replied.

"Harm, I want ice cream." Mac repeated.

"What time is it?" Harm asked.

"Three forty seven." Mac answered.

"It's the middle of the night." Harm whined.

"Please, pretty please?" Mac cooed.

"This is just the beginning, isn't it?" Harm said getting out of bed.

"I love you." Mac smiled.

"We have five more months to go, promise you will want ice cream during day light hours in the future." Harm stated.

"I can't promise anything," Mac laughed.

"What kind do you want?" Harm asked as he dressed.

"Rocky Road," Mac replied. "Oh and get some orange marmalade."

"For the ice cream?" Harm asked in disgust.

"Yes why?" Mac asked.

"No reason, I'll be back in a bit." Harm replied and left.

**WAWA MINI MART**

Harm drove wearily to three stores before he found one that was open.  Dragging himself to the frozen foods section he searched for rocky road ice cream.  He then went in search of orange marmalade.  Walking down the aisle he saw a familiar figure.

"What are you doing here Gunny?" Harm asked.

"Don't ask," Gunny groaned.

"Cravings," Harm laughed.

"She wants a tuna melt, now." Gunny replied.

"Mac wants ice cream," Harm said showing the pint, "With orange marmalade."

"Doc wants fluff on her tuna melt," Gunny said making a face.

"Gunny I wish I could say it was going to get better, but something tells me it's not." Harm smiled.

"Better to get in the habit of waking at all hours now, than after the baby comes." Gunny commented as they walked to the check out.

"At least we now know which store is open." Harm stated.

"Hi, what are you guys doing here?" Tiner asked.

"Cravings," Both men groaned.

"What are you doing here?" Gunny asked.

"Sam asked me to pick up…" Tiner started.

"Wait.  Don't tell me sardines and yogurt." Harm laughed.

"No, the paper," Tiner said confused.  "The first article is coming out today.  She wanted to see it as soon as it came out."

"It's out?" Harm asked.

"Yeah," Tiner replied showing them. 

Harm and Gunny both grabbed the Post and paid for their purchases.  They said goodnight and went home.

**RABB RESIDENCE**

When Harm got back to the apartment, Mac was sound asleep.  He was tempted to wake her and make her eat the ice cream but she looked so comfortable he didn't have the heart to do it.  He put the ice cream in the freezer and sat down to read Sam's article on the Op-Ed page._ Smart woman, using a pseudonym, Harm thought as he read._

**What The CIA Isn't Telling You**

**By Nire  Hernada**

_The CIA, the Central Intelligence Agency maybe we should call it Caught In Action.  They have been caught, caught misappropriating funds and other nefarious acts that would shock the American people.  Of course the general public does not know about this, keeping people in the dark is what they do best.  Performing covert operations under the guise of national security and safety is how they operate.  Over the course of the next several months, there will be an in-depth look at the CIA, its actions, inactions and where your tax dollars are going._

_Most Americans pay their taxes on the state and federal level, believing that the money is going to help run the country.  Did you know that millions upon millions of dollars go to the CIA, for such things as assassinations and arms dealings?  There is a small country located in the _Middle East___, the chief import – bones.  This little monarchy contributes bones to the world, the kind that are ground down to a fine powder.  The king did not want anything to do with the current world situation, he wanted to remain independent.  He realized that his small country could not fight and defend themselves against any of the super powers.  For the last 100 years they have remained neutral during world conflicts.  That king is dead now, poisoned.  His Prime Minister is now leading the country, a prime minister who wanted to fight. What no one knew is that the poison used has been cataloged as KD104, it is not FDA approved or even acknowledge by the FDA.  They have never heard of it, but the CIA has.  They used it to remove the king from his throne.  The king refused to get involved, so he was eliminated.  The world was told, he died of food poisoning, botulism; something that can be cured, with the right medication.  We found out, after a revealing autopsy that he didn't have botulism.  He had been killed._

_The scary part is that the White House had no clue this was being done.  The CIA acted on its own.  The CIA decided who would be in power.  The question remains, who made this decision, who decided to do this?  Of course they are denying they had anything to do with the king's death, but classified reports show that the CIA developed KD104 to deal with people.  And they certainly dealt with this man._

Harm bolted out of his seat and called Sam, he didn't care that it was 4:30am.

"I just read it," Harm said without a hello.

"What did you think?" Sam asked.

"If the DCI doesn't flip, then he is brain dead." Harm remarked.

"He's gonna shit in his pants." Sam replied.

"One can only hope. When does the next one come out?" Harm asked.

"Next month, I hope." Sam replied. "I was thinking of the arms deal with Curnai."

"That's a great choice." Harm replied.

"I thought so too, and then I want to get into the Magida incident.  That should bring Osborne out of hiding and freak out the DCI." Sam stated.

"Why not do Magida next?" Harm asked.

"I need to set up that I am getting the information from sources other than JAG and Webb." Sam said. "None of you knew about King Amellah."

"What's that Webb says about you?" Harm laughed. "Oh yeah, you're sharp Danaher."

"Thanks," Sam sighed. "I'm going to get some rest, you do the same."

"Talk to you later," Harm said and hung up.

He walked into the bedroom and watched Mac sleep.  He still didn't want to wake her, but this time he knew he had to.

"Mac," He whispered gently.

"Did you get my ice cream?" Mac asked rolling over.

"Yeah, I did and something else." Harm stated. "Sam's first article is out."

"Let me see," Mac said sitting up.  When she finished she looked at Harm. "Wow! The DCI is going to flip, how did she find out about that?"

"I don't know and I didn't ask." Harm replied. 

"So it begins," Mac said softly. "I hope we are doing the right thing."

"We are Mac, I know we are." Harm replied.

**JAG OFFICES**

A few hours later they all reported for work. No one discussed Sam's article, they all wanted to but knew better.  Who knew who might be listening in?  They even started playing music at their meetings to ensure no one could hear them.  

"Rabb, my office," AJ called out.

"Coming Sir," Harm replied.

Harm went into AJ's office and noticed the television was playing at a rather high level.

"Sir, could we possibly lower this?" Harm asked.

"No," AJ replied. "I just got a call from the SecNav."

"That can't be good," Harm groaned.

"He wants to know if any of my staff is speaking with this reporter." AJ smiled. "I told him to the best of my knowledge, no one was."

"Did he believe you?" Harm asked.

"Lord, I hope so." AJ replied. "Is Sam ready for the next article?"

"She said she was working on it." Harm replied. "I think she is going back to Suriname before it goes to press."

"Already?" AJ smiled.

"She wants to change her trip pattern so they don't all come out after a trip.  Even though she is using a pseudonym, you can't be too careful." Harm stated.

"Very true," AJ replied. "Let everyone know we are meeting at my place tonight."

"Will do Sir," Harm replied and left the office.

**AJ'S HOME**

"Sam great article," AJ said.

"Thanks," Sam smiled.

"So what's next?" Coates asked.

"Comparing notes," AJ replied.

"I did some more checking," Harriet began. "The DCI and your editor know each other."

"You're kidding? I can't imagine they would know each other. Politically they are on opposite ends of the spectrum." Sam commented.

"I pulled their class records from Berkley and they had classes together." Harriet said.

"Harriet, how in the world did you do that? We're talking over thirty years ago." Sturgis said.

"I have to give credit to Bud. He accessed the computers at Berkley." Harriet smiled.

"They had all the files computerized." Bud smiled.

"I met with Mrs. Nettington," Coates said of the editor's wife. "I showed her a picture of the DCI."

"You went with a picture of the DCI?" Harm said.

"Not exactly, I told her I was doing market research and showed her pictures of several different men.  I asked her opinion on the shirts they were wearing and she told me, who he was." Coates smiled. "I explained that my firm took pictures of different men around the DC area."

"Remind me to keep you on my side." Gunny laughed.

"Sounds good, I was able to link the three assassinations." Ashlyn said. "I was able to get the autopsies."

"How did you do that?" Sturgis asked.

"A friend of mine works at Johns Hopkins in research, I told him I was helping a friend with some forensics and those three cases were interesting. He got them for me." Ashlyn smiled.

"What was the cause of death?" Mac asked.

"Cyanide poisoning," Ashlyn replied. "And each one of them had a puncture wound in the lower back."

"Why didn't anyone get alarmed?" Tiner asked.

"You are talking about three different men, from three different countries. All of whom died at different times." Ashlyn replied. "No one would even think twice."

"But we did," Harm smiled.

"Sam, are you okay?" AJ asked, noticing her turning pale.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Sam announced and ran out of the room.

"She's been doing that a lot lately." Tiner stated. "Her last flight was a three bagger."

"Should someone go help her?" Bobbie asked getting up.

"No, she'll be fine," Tiner said. "She doesn't want help, unless it's from Webb."

A few minutes later Sam returned to the group.

"Are you okay?" Coates asked.

"Fine, I just can't seem to control the urge to hurl." Sam joked it off. "AJ, I was wondering, between gags, does Osborne have any favorite method of murder?"

"None that I know of," AJ replied.

"Well, if you read any murder mystery, the killer always has a favorite method." Sam replied.

"Sam, you forget this isn't a story this is real." Gunny said.

"Gunny, it's always a story." Sam replied.


	7. The Second Column

**THE SECOND COLUMN**

**GALINDEZ HOME – A month later**

"Gunny what are you doing?" Ashlyn asked arriving home.

"Reading Sam's column," Gunny replied.

"Read it to me," Ashlyn said as she lay down on the couch and put her head on his lap.

"…_Curnai a small island in the South Pacific. They barely have electricity and most of the inhabitants can't even read, but now they know how to shoot guns and plant bombs. How did they learn this you may wonder? The CIA armed them. They never had a need for weapons before. They lived a peaceful life, one with nature. Now they can shoot and kill each other and those who come there without question. Was this necessary? Who arranged the deal? What did we get in exchange? We got mineral rights. And not just any mineral, but the ones needed to create KD104. You remember KD104, which was the narcotic used to kill a monarch. Instead of sending people to them who could help them build and grow they were given arms. Again, the previous administration had no knowledge of the deal. Who is making these decisions and why?"_

"Oh man, heads are going to roll." Ashlyn said taking the paper to read the parts Gunny didn't. "I hope it's not Sam's."

"The only one who knows it's her is her editor." Gunny replied.

"There is something about him, I just don't trust." Ashlyn said.

"I know what you mean. I think I am going to talk to Commander Rabb about it tomorrow." Gunny stated.

"I'm glad," Ashlyn sighed. "Gunny, let's eat."

**SAM'S HOME**

Sam was sitting at her desk waiting for the internet to connect. She had access through work, but she was now using a dial up for her conversations with Webb.

"_Hey Webb," Sam typed._

"_What is it now Danaher?" Webb replied, in a joking manner. _

"_I miss you," Sam wrote._

"_Me too," Webb replied._

"_What you miss you too?" Sam laughed._

"_Smart ass," Webb shot back. "I miss you."_

"_I can't wait to see you." Sam wrote, "Two more weeks."_

"_I feel the same." Webb stated. "How's my baby?"_

"_I'm fine, your child is making me hurl," Sam typed._

"_Still?" Webb asked as he laughed._

"_Yes and stop laughing." Sam replied._

"_I'm not laughing, I promise," Webb typed and laughed harder._

"_I know you, you're laughing." Sam typed, "Jackass!"_

"_There's the woman I love," Webb typed. "How's work?"_

"_It's fine, just working on my column."_

"_I haven't seen your columns lately. I see you guys have a new writer. Nire"_

'_Yeah, he started a few weeks ago." Sam replied._

"_He's going to rattle a lot of cages. Stay away from him." Webb ordered._

""_I'm going to go to bed, it's late here," Sam wrote, "And I know I'll have to get up at three no doubt."_

"_Danaher, I mean it. I don't know where he's getting his information but what he's written so far could have serious backlash."_

"_Don't worry, I write about the military remember. I've never even seen him." Sam replied. She hated lying to Webb, but knew she had to. _

"_I worry about you," Webb replied. "I love you and if anything ever happened to you I don't know what I would do."_

"_I love you too. I am feeling a bit queasy. I'm going to log off now." _

_Poor baby," Webb replied._

"_Shut up, cut the sarcasm! You're just happy you aren't here for it." Sam typed. "Why can't I get sick in the morning like everyone else?"_

"_Because you have to be different," Webb replied. "Danaher, you know I would do anything to be there to hold your hair back."_

"_I know, I love you," Sam wrote._

"_I love you too." Webb replied and logged off._

Webb turned off his computer and started pacing. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't have a good feeling about the columns he had read. He also didn't like the fact that Sam didn't debate him on the issue of staying away from this new guy. He was used to her debating everything with him and when she didn't he knew it could mean trouble.

**GALINDEZ HOME**

Ashlyn was getting ready for bed and was in the bathroom washing her face. She saw the scale in the corner and decided to weigh herself. She was now a little less than five months pregnant and while she had an appointment next week, curiosity got the better of her. Gingerly she stepped on to the scale.

"OH MY GOD!" Ashlyn yelled out.

"What is it?" Gunny came running.

"I've gained ten pounds." Ashlyn stated.

"Oh, is that all?" Gunny asked finally breathing.

"Is that all?" Ashlyn yelled. "I am barely five months along."

"Well, with all the fluff you've been eating, I'm surprised it's not more." Gunny said honestly.

"Excuse me?" Ashlyn snapped.

"Um, nothing," Gunny said, "Never mind."

"No Galindez, what's on your mind?" Ashlyn asked.

"You… you look beautiful?" Gunny asked.

"You aren't sure?" Ashlyn snapped.

"No baby, I'm sure." Gunny said.

"Victor, go get a blanket," Ashlyn said walking out of the bathroom.

"Why?" Gunny asked.

"Because you'll need it on the couch," Ashlyn stated.

"Doc, baby, come on," Gunny pleaded.

"No, you'll be more comfortable there." Ashlyn informed him, "Since I'm so fat."

"I never said you were fat." Gunny replied.

"But you thought it," Ashlyn said.

"Yeah but I would never say it." Gunny replied wishing he could get those words back in his mouth. "I'll just go sleep on the couch."

Hours later, Ashlyn woke up and went to the living room. There was Gunny all tangled up on the couch. She was tempted to wake him up and tell him to go their bed, but she opted for a Fluffer Nutter sandwich and a glass of milk instead. _One night on the couch will serve him good._

**SAM'S HOUSE**

Sam was having a hard time falling back to sleep. Three came and on schedule she spent it paying homage to the porcelain God. She took a shower and tried reading a book. It wasn't working. She looked at the clock, it was four, she didn't want to, but she picked up the phone.

"Hello," A weary Tiner answered.

"Hey Jason, what's up?" Sam asked.

"What's wrong?" Tiner asked sitting up.

"I can't sleep," Sam announced.

"Well I can." Tiner whined.

"Jason, come on. Let's go get something to eat." Sam begged.

"Sam, it's 4am," Tiner stated.

"I know, I'm hungry," Sam said.

"Are you kidding?" Tiner asked.

"No," Sam replied and then she got very sweet. "Jason, please I'm all alone here."

"Sam, don't." Tiner replied, he knew what was coming next.

"My husband is so far away and I'm pregnant. It's so hard being _all alone. _You said you would be there for me" Sam whined tongue in cheek. "You're my little brother."

"That wasn't fair," Tiner groaned. "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"I love you!" Sam laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Tiner replied.

Twenty minutes later Tiner picked up Sam. Tiner took a quick shower and got ready for work before he arrived. He figured it was easier than going back home where his bed would beckon him. They went to a diner and Sam ordered more food than Tiner had ever seen her eat.

"Sam, save some for the morning crowd," Tiner teased.

"I'm really hungry." Sam said. "Besides, I've lost 4 pounds since I got pregnant."

"Sam if you get any smaller, you'll disappear." Tiner replied.

"What? I am 116 pounds now," Sam stated.

"Sam, teenagers weigh more than you." Tiner laughed and put his toast on her plate.

"I think it's because of the hurl…" Sam said and ran to the bathroom.

"Is your wife sick?" The aged waitress asked walking over.

"She's got morning sickness," Tiner replied. "And she's not my wife."

"That's ok honey," She replied. "A lot of couples don't get married.

"It's not mine," Tiner exclaimed. "She's my friend."

"That's sweet you befriending a woman in that state." She said, "Buying her breakfast and befriending her."

"Her husband is out of town on business," Tiner said rolling his eyes, "Just bring the check."

"Sorry about that," Sam said returning to the table.

"Are you okay?" Tiner asked.

"Yeah, I think it's all the stress. No worries," Sam smiled.

"Let's get out of here," Tiner suggested.

"Where's the check?" Sam asked.

"I took care of it," Tiner stated. "What time is your doctor's appointment today?"

"One, why?" Sam asked.

"I'm coming with you," Tiner said as a matter of fact.

"Thanks, but they are going to do a sonogram and no one should see the baby before Webb." Sam stated.

"Sam, he already knows I'm going with you for the sonogram. Who do you think told me about it?" Tiner asked with a smile.

"When did you talk to Webb?" Sam asked with a puzzled look.

"I talk to him at least twice a week," Tiner smiled.

"You do," Sam said. "He never told me."

"We both love you," Tiner smiled, "Differently of course."

"You really are amazing," Sam smiled.

They went back to Sam's and Tiner got her settled in. He then told her he would pick her up at 12:30 and left for work. He was dead tired, but not only did he tell Sam he would be there for her, he promised Webb and he wasn't about to go back on his word.

**JAG OFFICES**

"_Mr. Webb, are you there?" Tiner typed._

"_Yes and I think you can call me Clay," Webb replied. "Why are you in work so early?"_

"_Sam wanted breakfast at four this morning." Tiner replied._

"_How's she doing?" Webb typed. "We talked earlier."_

"_She's lost four pounds," Tiner informed him._

"_She didn't tell me that," Webb stated._

"_I don't think she's told the doctor about all the hurling," Tiner typed._

"_Hurling? You sound like her. Are you going to tell the doctor?" Webb asked._

"_I already called and left a message. Good thing you told her doctor it was okay to talk to me, Sam never would have." Tiner replied._

"_She's a pain in the ass, but I love her and her stubbornness." Webb wrote._

"_Can I quote you?" Tiner joked._

"_No! Take care of my wife. I'm counting on you." Webb wrote._

"_Don't worry about it, I'll send you the sonogram when we get back." Tiner replied._

"_Thanks Jason, this means a lot." Webb replied and logged off._

Tiner was filing when Gunny dragged himself into the office.

"Gunny, you look like you got beat up. What happened?" Tiner asked.

"Ashlyn got a bit upset last night. I ended up on the couch." Gunny replied. "What time did you get here?"

"About an hour ago, Sam wanted to eat breakfast at 4 this morning." Tiner replied.

"Well, you did offer to be there for her," Gunny laughed.

"I know. I just hope Mr. Webb gets back soon." Tiner stated.

"We all do, Tiner" Gunny replied. "We all do."


	8. Confusion

**CONFUSION**

================================================================================================================================

Word had it that the DCI was getting nervous.  This was not what he expected when he leaked that file to Sam's editor.  His goal was to bury Webb so deep that he would never get back.  Webb's good deeds irritated the DCI to no end and he knew eventually Webb would reveal all his secrets.  Not once did the DCI ever consider that it could back fire and be about him.  He wasn't sure how it happened, but as far as he could tell it was not being written by Sam. Each week Sam's regular column Military Beat appeared in the paper, there was no way she would have been able to do her column, the CIA articles and visit the holier than thou Webb at the same time.  Nettington wasn't revealing who Nire Hernada was and no one could find this person.  The DCI was angry with Nettington, after all he had helped Nettington out of a jam once and he gave him great leads.  

The DCI was reading the latest installment from Hernada and it took all his self control not to blow.  He grabbed the phone and placed a call.

"How the hell did they find out about the Magida incident?" He demanded.

"I have no idea," Was the reply.

"Those JAG officers must be talking," The DCI stated.

"It was as much of an embarrassment for the Navy as it was for the CIA." He replied.

"Find out who this Hernada is!" The DCI yelled.

"I'll do my best," The man replied.

"I suggest you do better than that," The DCI snapped and slammed the phone.

The DCI sat as his desk.  He could see everything crumbling around him.  He had to ensure the blame was shifted to Webb.  Before Webb's most recent act of conscience, he was the Deputy Director of Counter Intelligence, there had to be a way to make it look as though it was Webb's dirty work and not his own.  There was no way the DCI was going to be caught.  He had spent too many years working the system to let some reporter cause his demise. Again he picked up the phone.

"Nettington," The DCI began, "I want to meet with Sam Danaher."

"She's out of the country, but I'm sure you know that." Nettington replied.

"This isn't the first week of the month," The DCI replied.

"She's going more frequently.  Pretty soon she won't be able to travel." Netting informed him.

"I want to know who Hernada is, I want to see either one of them in my office," The DCI demanded.

"I don't know who Hernada is, Danaher refused to do the work.  She said she has enough with being pregnant and the Pentagon." Nettington lied. 

"Who's being paid for the work?" The DCI asked.

"The money is wired to a numbered account," Nettington said quickly.

"I want some answers. Remember we all have skeletons in our closets." The DCI threatened.

"I'll see what I can do," Nettington said. 

"I also want the outcome that we agreed upon." The DCI advised and hung up.

Michael Nettington sat at his desk trembling.  He wondered what he had gotten himself into.  He thought back to a time long ago.  He was a student at Berkley, it was supposed to be a peaceful demonstration, and he never meant for the building to blow up.  It was just supposed to start a small fire.  Before Nettington knew it, the entire building was nothing more than a pile of embers.  It would have meant prison. Luckily his friend took control of the situation.  No one ever knew it was Nettington who committed the crime.  _Was I lucky? Nettington pondered.  Since that day his entire life was ruled by the future and current DCI._

**WEBB'S APARTMENT - Suriname**

"What are you doing in there?" Sam called out.

"It's a surprise," Webb replied.

"You don't do surprises, what's going on?" Sam asked as she walking into the bedroom.

"I can do a surprise every now and then." Webb smiled.

Sam looked around the room in shock.  Webb who was always in control and serious had taken a complete 180.  The room was decorated with pink and blue balloons and candles.

"What is all this?" Sam laughed.

"It's our baby shower, since I won't be there for the real one." Webb smiled. Sam looked at Webb and started crying. "You don't like it?"

"It's wonderful," Sam replied.

"Then why are you crying?" Webb asked.

"I don't know," Sam said through tears. 

"I didn't mean to start water works," Webb stated. "It's that this is our last night together before the baby."

"You don't think I know that jackass?" Sam snapped in a nasty tone.

"What just happened?" Webb asked.

"I know that I won't see you again," Sam stated. "I am the one carrying this baby."

"I know you are," Webb said carefully.

"You're just relieved that you don't have to deal with any of this." Sam snapped.

"Danaher, sit down." Webb said. "Don't think for one minute that I am happy about this."

"You're not happy about the baby?" Sam yelled.

"Not that," Webb sighed.

"Well you just said don't think you are happy about this, what other this is there than this." Sam snapped pointing to her stomach.

"I am talking about this situation! Our not being together," Webb yelled and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"I know," Sam said and began crying. "It's not your fault."

"Wipe your nose," Webb smiled and handed her a hankie.  He sat next to her and hugged her.

"I love you, I miss you and I hate all this." Sam said.

"We're talking about the situation and not my decorations right?" Webb asked.

"Yes," Sam laughed. "So what did you get for the baby?"

"Well, I didn't get anything for the baby that's here.  I did get something for the mommy." Webb smiled.

"You didn't get something for the baby?" Sam asked getting upset.

"Danaher, back up. How would you get it back to DC?  I didn't want you carrying stuff on the plane." Webb stated. "There is something for the baby back in Washington."

"Oh, that was good thinking." Sam smiled.

"Now, here is what I got for you." Webb said and handed her a box.

"Oh my god," Sam said. "This is beautiful."  Sam opened the box to find a tennis bracelet with diamonds and emeralds.

"Thank god," Webb sighed.

"Wait, why emeralds?" Sam asked and started tearing up, "Emerald isn't my birthstone, who do you know whose stone is emerald?"

"Danaher, I chose diamonds because I love you and emeralds to match your green Irish eyes." Webb said shaking his head.

"That's so sweet," Sam said and she started to cry.

Webb put the bracelet on her and after Sam again convinced him that sex would not hurt the baby they went at it.  The next morning, Webb took her to the airport where they said goodbye. They would not see each other until after the baby was born. 

**RABB HOME**

"Harm," Mac called out.

"What's up?" Harm said walking into the nursery.

"Do you plan on helping with this?" Mac asked.

"Yes, I do." Harm laughed. "Why are you putting that swing together now?"

"It gives me something to do," Mac sighed. 

"Mac, you have two more months, would you relax?" Harm asked.

"I think you are a bit too relaxed.  What happened to the man who wanted to buy diapers at 6 weeks?" Mac asked.

"You made him go to the store in his pajamas once too often." Harm teased.

"Oh that reminds me, I want lobster for dinner." Mac said trying to get up. "Could you help me here?"

"Sorry," Harm said giving her a hand. "Mac, we had sushi for dinner last night."

"So, I want lobster tonight, let's call Ashlyn and Gunny and see if they want to go out." Mac smiled.

"I suppose we should call Sam too," Harm sighed. He didn't want to go out.

"No, she's getting back from Suriname. She's having dinner with Tiner.  The doctor told her this was the last time she could travel." Mac replied.

"I bet she's not happy." Harm stated.

"I don't think she's ever been this depressed." Mac said. "It can't be healthy."

"It just means we have to look out for her more." Harm smiled.

"I'm going to call Ashlyn," Mac said and went to the phone. Ten minutes later the she hung up.

"So what time are we meeting for this lobster fest?" Harm asked.

"We aren't," Mac announced, "Ashlyn said she was in the mood for bratwurst and the more she talked about it the better it sounded."

"So now we are going for bratwurst?" Harm asked.

"Well, no." Mac replied.

"Where are we going for dinner?" Harm asked.

"Talking about bratwurst, made me think of Hungarian food," Mac replied.

"Ok, so we're going to have goulash," Harm stated.

"No, we're having Shish Kebob," Mac said.

"How did we get to Shish Kebob?" Harm asked in frustration.

"The Shish Kebob restaurant is around the corner from the Hungarian place." Mac replied to Harm as though he was an idiot for not making the connection.

"Fine, what time are we meeting them?" Harm sighed.

"We aren't, they are picking up the food and bringing it here." Mac said.

**GALINDEZ HOME**

"Hey Doc," Gunny called out. "I'm going to pick up the bratwurst."

"Eighty six the bratwurst," Ashlyn replied.

"Why, I thought you were _dying_ for bratwurst." Gunny replied.

"I was but Mac called and she was in the mood for lobster." Ashlyn smiled.

"So we're having lobster?" Gunny asked.

"No, I told her I wanted bratwurst," Ashlyn replied.

"So we _are_ having bratwurst." Gunny stated.

"No, silly we're having Shish Kebob." Ashlyn announced.

"When did anyone mention Shish Kebob?" Gunny asked confused.

"Well, the restaurant is right around the corner from the Hungarian place." Ashlyn said.

"What Hungarian place?" Gunny asked.

"The place near the Shish Kebob restaurant, Gunny I do wish you would pay attention." Ashlyn stated.

"I honestly thought I was," Gunny sighed. 

"We're picking it up and taking it there." Ashlyn replied.

"To the Hungarian place?" Gunny asked.

"No to Mac and Harm's place." Ashlyn replied rolling her eyes.

"One more question, I am Victor Galindez?" Gunny asked.

"Of course you are," Ashlyn laughed and they left to pick up the food.

**RABB HOME**

"Oh that smells so good." Mac said.

"I know, it took a lot of self control not to pick on the way over." Ashlyn laughed.

"Can I ask you something?" Gunny said quietly to Harm.

"What's up?" Harm asked.

"Do you ever have the feeling you are no longer in control and have no idea what's going on?" Gunny asked.

"Everyday," Harm sighed, "Every single waking moment."

"I can't do anything right." Gunny moaned.

"Prop the pillows under her shoulders," Harm began.

"And she wants them under her feet," Gunny finished.

"It's going to be a long two months," Harm stated.

"At least you will be done, I have longer." Gunny commiserated.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mac asked.

"Nothing," They both replied.

"Well, come and eat." Ashlyn said. "Harm we got you a couscous and eggplant salad."

"Thanks," Harm said taking the tin.

The four spent the rest of the night chatting.  Mac and Ashlyn were comparing notes on swollen feet and stretch marks while Harm and Gunny just listened shaking their heads.  The next few months were going to be very long, they could both feel it.


	9. More Discoveries

**MORE DISCOVERIES**

Author's Note: Please keep in mind that the characteristics of pregnant women and their craziness have been exaggerated for comedic reasons.  Some women experience no hormonal changes during pregnancy while others go completely bonkers.  I have never been a lawyer, military officer, reporter, doctor or CIA agent – this is COMEDY.  If you don't like my portrayals – feel free not to read it.  But for heaven's sake don't ask such a rude question as if I have ever been pregnant and then put that you figure I haven't. You don't know anything about me and should not be asking such a personal question.  If the answer is that important to you please feel free to e-mail me your address and I will give you the answer! 

================================================================================================================================

**TINER'S APARTMENT- a week later**

Tiner was relaxing. The last few weeks had been exhausting for him.  Between JAG, studying, Jen and Sam he didn't even have time to even scratch.  The only time he and Jen actually saw each other was at work or at one of the meetings.  Luckily, she was very understanding.  Truth be told, Jen liked the fact that he was so attentive to Sam, it showed that he would probably be the same way when he was actually the father.  He was just about to doze off when the phone rang.

"Jason, where are you?" Sam asked.

"What?" Tiner replied.

"You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago." Sam stated.

"No, I wasn't." Tiner protested.

"Jason, we're supposed to look at cribs tonight." Sam reminded him.

"No, we are doing that Thursday night," Tiner replied.

"Jason today is Thursday." Sam stated.

"Sam, can we go this weekend?" Tiner whined.

"Sure, no problem," Sam laughed. "Hey Jason, get some rest. You sound like crap."

"Thanks," Tiner said and hung up the phone.  He was just about to doze off again when there was a knock at the door. _This can't be happening. "Who is it?" He asked as he flung open the door._

"Hi Jason," Coates said.

"Jen, hi, I'm sorry." Tiner replied.

"I thought we could spend some time together." Coates smiled.

"As long as we don't talk about babies, pregnancy or the columns," Tiner said.

"Can't make any promises," Coates laughed.

"I've missed you," Tiner said giving her a hug.

"I know I have too.  But right now Sam needs you more." Coates sighed.

"Are you hungry?" Tiner asked walking to the kitchen.

"Yeah, but go sit. I'll cook. You look exhausted." Coates said.

Tiner went back to the couch while Coates made dinner.  She never thought of herself as the domesticated type before, but she found that she enjoyed cooking for Tiner.  A bit later she put the grilled chicken on the table and went to tell Tiner dinner was ready.  She walked into the living room to find him fast asleep.  Carefully she laid down next to him and covered them both with a blanket.  Soon after, Coates was also asleep.

**ROBERTS********HOME******

"What are those?" Bud asked Harriet and Bobbie.

"They're booties." Harriet said, "For the shower."

"Isn't that months away?" Sturgis asked.

"Considering Mac is due in about two, no." Harriet replied.

"You guys could help us," Bobbie added.

"That's not why we came here tonight," Sturgis quickly said.

"We have some tests to look over," Bud added.

"Well, before you do, go check on the kids." Harriet said.

"What test do they have to do?" Bobbie asked.

"That's Bud's code for when he's going to work on the files." Harriet said quietly.

"Ah, Sturgis just calls it the report." Bobbie replied.

"The next report should be coming out soon." Harriet said.

"This is going to be worse than the previous one." Bobbie replied. "There are people on the Hill even getting nervous."

"Why?" Harriet asked.

"Because of the money," Bobbie said simply.

"I thought for sure the Magida column would have brought down the wrath of God," Harriet said.

"Honestly, I'm a bit worried that it didn't, but Sam seems to think it's ok." Bobbie said.

"What's this next topic?" Harriet asked.

"The three assassinations," Bobbie said. "I read part of it and she did everything but name names."

"You know what, I don't want to think about this right now, let's get back to the favors." Harriet said.

"Fine with me," Bobbie sighed.

They sat in silence working on the party favors for the shower.  Meanwhile, in the study Bud and Sturgis were going through file upon file.  They had actually taken the lead, in an effort to give the expectant parents a break.

"Bud, what was that part about the arms dealer?" Sturgis asked.

"It just has the dates of the sales," Bud replied.

"I'm curious about something," Sturgis said picking up another file. "Read me the dates of the arms sales."

Bud began to read off the dates as Sturgis studied the file in front of him. When they were done, Sturgis grabbed the phone.

"Harm, I think you better get over here." Sturgis stated. "And pick up Sam on your way."

"What's going on?" Harm asked.

"I think I know how the DCI made his money." Sturgis said.

Twenty minutes later Harm arrived at Bud and Harriet's.  Not only had he brought Sam with him but he called AJ, who arrived a few minutes later.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Have you sent your next column in?" Sturgis asked.

"Not yet, I was putting the final touches on it, for next week." Sam replied.

"Take a look at this, based on the information Sam got from the Cayman's, one week after each sale, a hefty deposit was placed in the DCI's account." Sturgis informed the group.

"There is no way the DCI would be selling arms." AJ said, not wanting to believe.

"When was the last sale?" AJ asked looking at the file.

"Two weeks ago," Bud replied.

"Anyone think they can access the account?" AJ asked. "This list end two months ago."

"I think I can," Harm said going to the computer. "Sam you have the account number?"

Sam read off the account number and Harm tapped the keys.  

"There was a deposit made last week." Harm announced, "And a withdrawal of $50,000 two days later."

"Harm that's a transfer," Mac said looking over his shoulder. 

"Can you trace where it went?" Bobbie asked. The rest of the group continued talking.  

"I'm not sure how to do that," Harm stated.

"Let me try," Bud said and about ten minutes later Bud traced the money. 

"It was transferred to an account in the name of Robeson." Bud said.

"Who the hell is Robeson?" Sam asked.

"I know I've seen that name before," Bobbie said looking through the files. "Here it is. Yelag Robeson, it's mentioned in one of the e-mails Tiner found." 

"Bud, cross reference any activity between the two accounts." Harm suggested.

"Each time money was transferred from the DCI's account, it went to the Robeson account." Bud announced. "There are also other deposits and transfers out of this account, but I can't figure out where they go."

"Ok, we have money transferred into the DCI account a week after an arms sale.  We have money transferred out of his account to this Robeson account.  Do the dates correspond with anything?" Mac asked.

"What are the dates of the assassinations?" Sam asked.

Harriet picked up the file and started reading off the dates.  

"Well, those transfers happened two months before each death, but there are seven more transfers.  Eight if you count the most recent one." Sturgis said.

"Keep looking," Mac said. 

They continued to go through more files. "Was there a transfer around April 2001?" Bobbie asked.

"Yes, why?" Harriet replied.

"King Ahmella died in June 2001." Bobbie announced. After another hour, they were able to link the transfers to deaths around the globe.  AJ was not saying much as the group discussed this latest bit of information.

"Damn," AJ said jumping up. "We have a bigger problem then you think."

"What are you talking about?" Harm asked.

"Yelag Robeson!" AJ shouted. "That's Gayle Osborne, it's an anagram."

"And $50,000 was just transferred into his account." Mac said.

"That can only mean one thing," AJ stated. "Someone is going to be killed in two months."

"How can we find out who it is?" Bud asked. "Is there anyway we can stop it?"

Suddenly there were comments flying back and forth.  Each throwing out ideas trying to determine who the target was. Sam was sitting reading over a newly acquired file.

"I think I know who the target is," Sam announced passing the file to AJ. "It's Webb."

"You can't be serious?" Harriet asked.

"I wish I wasn't," Sam said handing a paper to AJ. "This is an e-mail that Tiner got off the DCI's computer."  

AJ read the e-mail to the group.  _"In light of recent revelations, there is a need for someone to take one for the team.  This person will be guilt ridden for the treasonous acts committed.  Based on current location very few questions will be asked.  The person in question was reassigned after releasing classified information.__" _

"Oh god, what have I done?" Sam asked.

"Sam, you didn't do anything?" Mac said.

"Didn't I? I just signed Webb's death warrant." Sam replied.

"We have 2 months to fix this," AJ reassured her. "And we will."

"What now?" Bobbie asked.

"Sam how soon can you get your article out?" Harm asked.

"I can get it in the morning edition. I just need to tell Nettington." Sam stated as she pulled out her cell phone.  She spoke with Nettington and told him that she was going to transmit the column right to the press room.  Nettington stated his concern that it would be traced but Sam assured him that she had taken necessary precautions and that they couldn't be traced even when she sent them directly to him.  She then pulled out her laptop and began to type.

"Can we help you?" Harriet asked.

"No thanks," Sam replied as her fingers flew across the keys.

The group quietly left Sam sitting in the study and went to the kitchen to talk.

"You don't think that the article could advance the hit?" Bobbie asked.

"It would be too obvious," Harm said.

"I don't understand why they would want to kill Clay." Harriet said.

"The memo sounded like they were going to make it look as though he was responsible for the arms deals and everything else.  His guilt will get the better of him and he will commit suicide." AJ stated.

"But anyone who knows him, knows he wouldn't be a part of that." Bud protested.

"That doesn't matter." AJ said.

An hour later Sam walked into the kitchen looking wiped out.

"It's done." Sam announced. 

"Sam let me fix you something to eat." Harriet offered.

"I can't eat. I need to talk to Webb." Sam stated.

"Sam, don't tell him." Harm advised.

"I won't," Sam said. 

"Use the phone in the den," Bud offered.

Sam went to the den and called Webb.

"Clayton Webb, please." Sam said.

"Webb speaking," Webb replied.

"Hey," Sam said.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Webb asked.

"I'm good," Sam said trying to sound convincing.

"No you're not.  What's wrong?" Webb asked.

"Nothing, I'm tired and I miss you." Sam said.

"I know," Webb replied. "Sam, it's midnight there. Why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep," Sam replied.

"Tell me what's wrong." Webb urged.

"Nothing, I swear. I just needed to hear your voice." Sam said. "I'm gonna go to bed now."

"I love you," Webb said. "I'll talk to you soon."

Sam hung up the phone and just sat there.  A half hour had passed and she hadn't moved.  She just stared at the wall in front of her.  

"Sam?" Tiner said quietly as he walked in.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Sam said looking at the clock.

"The Admiral called me," Tiner smiled.

"Where is everyone?" Sam asked.

"They went home," Tiner replied as he sat down and hugged Sam.  She leaned against Tiner and quietly cried.

"I really screwed this one up," Sam stated.

"No you didn't. It's going to be okay." Tiner said. "I promise."

Neither said another word, Tiner looked at Sam and noticed she had fallen asleep.  Gently he released her and put a blanket over her.

"She's asleep," Tiner told Harriet and Bud.

"That's fine, I'll check on her later." Harriet said. "You go home and get some rest."

"If it's all the same to you, I'll stay." Tiner said.

"No problem," Bud replied.

Harriet and Bud went up to their room and Tiner returned to the den.  He made himself comfortable in a chair and went to sleep.


	10. Murder and Arms

**MURDER AND ARMS**

===============================================================================================================================

Sam's articles were going out quicker than anticipated. Since the Magida article, she had quickly followed up with a piece on the Angel Shark and another on $1,000,000 appropriation that no one seemed to know what happened to.  Each article lead to Devaney without using his name, it was making him very nervous and he had to get to the bottom of it.  Before his world was completely destroyed.

_Murder and Arms_

_By Nire Hernada_

_Sweeper, an interesting word, to the lay person it means someone who sweeps.  To the CIA it means someone who kills, quickly efficiently and without question.  This person follows orders better than any soldier.  If the CIA has a problem with someone they call in a sweeper.  They tried it with Corporal Magida, but luckily the truth came out.  They have tried it with others, their fates were not as lucky.  Seven heads of state were killed in the last ten years.  Three were killed the same way.  Three had heart attacks that could not be explained and the seventh just disappeared during a holiday retreat.  What do they all have in common?  They refused a request.  Frightening, to think that men who wanted to run their countries the way they saw fit, paid the ultimate price.  _

_These men had paid handsomely for weapons, illegal purchases, but purchases none the less.  Within months of the sales, they were dead.  They never realized that there was an additional price to pay.  They had sold their souls to the devil. The question still remains who is that devil._

The DCI didn't even finish reading the article.  The entire office heard him yell. He was furious.  He knew that Nettington was behind this.  Nettington was to ensure that Webb came out looking like the villain, each article pointed directly towards him.  He called Nettington and asked to meet.  Nervously Nettington agreed.  It was the most foolish decision he could have made.

**SAM'S HOME**

Sam was sitting at her desk, waiting for Webb to reply.  After the phone call last night, she needed to talk to him again and convince him that everything was fine.

_"Hey jackass, are you there?" Sam typed._

_"Right here," Webb typed. "Did you get some rest?"_

_"Yes and I am feeling much better." Sam replied._

_"So anything new?"__ Webb asked._

_"I felt the baby kick," Sam typed. "It was kind of weird."_

_"I wish I was there," Webb typed._

_"I know you do." Sam replied._

_"Did you get the bassinet?" Webb typed._

_"It arrived an hour ago, you sneak. It's beautiful," Sam typed. "Good thing Tiner and I didn't go out shopping last night."_

_"I am becoming an expert at internet shopping," Webb typed._

She wanted desperately to tell Webb about the other articles but knew it would worry him.  She never told him about the Angel Shark or the arms deals. When she did discuss the articles with him, she made them seem like simple investigative pieces.  He had no idea that she was setting it up to destroy the DCI.

_"You're shopping on the internet? That's funny!" Sam typed. "Hold on someone is at the door."_

Sam answered the door and was given a package from a messenger. She opened at she walked back to the computer.

_"That's strange. I got a package from my editor." Sam typed and then opened the envelope._

_"What is it?" Webb asked._

_"Listen, I love you and I need to go." Sam typed quickly. "I forgot I was supposed to get Military Beat to Nettington early."_

_"Danaher, what's going on?" Webb typed._

_"Nothing, I love you." Sam typed. "I have to run."_

Sam logged off her computer and started reading the papers Nettington had sent her.  She looked at the letter that was attached.  

_Sam-_

_One of my favorite stories was Les Miserables.  My wife loved the musical and dragged me to __New York__ on several occasions to see it.  I was always impressed by the determination of Jean Valjean to do the right thing and by Javert's drive to see justice was done…_

_On this page I write my last confession, read it well when I at last am sleeping.  I am meeting with Javert today, if all goes as expected I will not return.  We never had the same relationship as you and Charles, but I have always respected your talent and abilities.  Finish what was started and bring him home.  _

_My God in heaven look down on me with mercy._

_Michael_

Sam was confused by the note, and continued to read the documents that were enclosed.  The first one was regarding a fire at Berkley.  Nettington wrote how the fire got out of control and the DCI, then a student, helped him escape prosecution.  He explained how he had been blackmailed ever since.

The next document was a detailed outline of how the articles were supposed to go and how Webb was responsible.  There were pages upon pages listing everything the DCI and Osborne had been involved with over the past ten years.  Even without Sam's articles, this information would destroy them. 

The last document was a simple sheet of paper; it had two words written on it, "Name Names".

Sam just looked at the papers in front of her.  She wasn't sure what to make of any of it.  She did an internet search about the Berkley fire and read that the arsonists had never been found. She went back and read his note. He was meeting with Javert, _what is he talking about?_ She grabbed the phone and called Meredith.

"Meredith, hi how are you?" Sam asked.                        

"I'm well, how's the mother to be?" Meredith replied.

"I'm good, listen I need your help." Sam stated.

"What can I do for you?" Meredith asked.

"Can we meet?" Sam asked.

"How about in an hour at the college cafeteria," Meredith suggested.

"I'll see you then." Sam said and got ready to leave.

An hour later she met with Meredith.

"I received this today, but I am not sure what to make of it," Sam said.

"Those are lyrics from Les Miz," Meredith said reading over the note.

"I don't know the story all that well," Sam said, "I thought maybe you did."

"In the end Jean Valjean dies, after he tells his life's story to his adopted daughter." Meredith said. "Javert kills himself."

"That sucks," Sam said.

"Well he is tormented by the past and the fact that he could not accomplish his goal." Meredith said. "But something tells me that the writer sees himself more as Valjean than Javert."

"What would have happened if the story took a different route and Valjean turned himself into Javert?" Sam asked.

"Interesting twist, Valjean would have been imprisoned.  Then again Javert may have just killed him." Meredith replied.

"Sam, I have stayed out of everything that is going on, at AJ's request.  Now I have to ask, does this have anything to do with the articles?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, I think I just got my final one." Sam said. "I also think that my editor is going to meet the same fate as Javert, I mean Valjean. Either way, I think my editor is trying to tell me that he is going to die."

"Sam, we need talk to AJ." Meredith said as she rose.

"I agree, I'll follow you," Sam said and they left for JAG.

**JAG OFFICES**

They arrived at the JAG offices in record time.  When they walked in, the entire bullpen was silent.  Everyone was watching the television.

"… the victim has been identified as Michael Nettington, editor of the Post.  It appears that he was the victim of a mugging gone wrong…"

"Oh my god," Sam yelled, breaking the silence and turning pale.

"Sam," Tiner said running over to her. "Someone get some water."

"I'm fine," Sam assured him.

"My office," AJ bellowed. The entire group assembled into AJ's office.

"Before anything, Gunny I want you to go get Ashlyn now!" AJ ordered. "Take a guard with you to drive her car back and bring her here. Sturgis get Bobbie here as well."

"Aye Sir," They replied and took off.

"It appears that these articles have now brought about murder." AJ announced. "No one, I repeat no one is to be alone."

"Sir you don't think they would try anything against one of us?" Harm asked.

"Is that a chance you want to take?" AJ asked.

"No, I don't," Harm said looking at Mac.

"Admiral, I have the final information." Sam stated. "Nettington sent it to me."

"That would explain his demise. Does anyone know he sent it to you?" AJ replied. 

"I don't know," Sam replied.

"We need to act fast." AJ stated.

"What do you mean?" Mac asked.

"We need to get Webb back here before the final article hits the stands." AJ stated. "And we need to protect Sam."

"Why me? He has no clue I am writing the articles." Sam said.

"I think he does, I think that's one of the reasons Nettington is dead." AJ replied.

"How are we going to do this?" Tiner asked.

"If my guess is right, Webb can't enter the US under his own name." AJ advised. "The DCI is scared, the last thing he wants is another article to hit the stands or having Webb back here who can relay most of the facts." 

"Oh God," Sam winced. "What have I done?"

"Sam, hold yourself together." Harm said. "You have got to be able to write."

"I know," Sam replied as her cell phone rang. "Danaher, Richard?"

"How are you Samantha?" McCartney asked.

"I'm fine, why are you calling me?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I don't know how to tell you this," Richard began.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked turning pale again

"Sam, they are saying he's selling arms." McCartney informed her.

"Is he alive?" Sam demanded.

"Yes, but he's in a lot of trouble." McCartney said. "They have connected the assassinations to him."

"He would never do that, you know him." Sam snapped. "How can you believe it?"

"I don't, and I shouldn't even be talking to you." McCartney said. "I just felt I owed it to you."

"What are they saying exactly?" Sam asked.

"Word has it, that he is responsible for the deaths and arms deals." Richard replied.

"Richard, you need to remove yourself from everything, it's not Webb." Sam announced.

"How do you know this?" Richard replied.

"Richard, trust me on this," Sam stated.

"Sam, heads are going to roll," Richard said and then added, "Literally."

Sam disconnected the call without another word and relayed the conversation to the rest of the group. 

"I knew it," Harm said under his breath.

"How do we get him out?" Mac asked.

"He can't exactly walk through Dulles," Sam stated, "They'll be waiting for him."

"They'll be waiting for him at Dulles but they won't be waiting for him at Andrews." AJ announced.

"What?" They asked.

"Harm, isn't it time for your quals?" AJ asked.

"Actually it is," Harm said with a smile.

"You're going to go for your quals now? When I am due soon, Harm you can't…" Mac began and then stopped and smiled. "You can't let your quals pass."

They discussed the possibilities of using the military to get Webb back to the states and made some phone calls. Once they had formulated a plan, they had to let Webb know.

"Sam when was the last time you spoke to Webb?" Tiner asked.

"I was just going to IM him now," Sam said, you could see the wheels turning.

She logged into the instant messenger service and looked to see if Webb was on, luckily Webb was always logged in whenever he was in the office.

_"Hey Webb, where the hell are you?"__ Sam typed._

_"Right here," Webb replied._

_"I want you home!" Sam typed._

_"I know I want to be there too." Webb replied._

_"I don't think you understand I WANT YOU HOME!"  Sam pounded the keys._

_"What do you want me to do? Click my heels three times?" Webb replied._

_"If it would work," Sam smiled. "Listen, Harm and I are going to rent Black Hawk Down.   We also thought we would rent Escape from _Alcatraz___. What do you think?" Sam typed._

_"Good movies, what day?" Webb asked._

"Harm when?" Sam asked.

"Three days." Harm replied.

"What day is that?" Sam asked nervously.

"Saturday," They all replied.

_"We're going to rent on Saturday." Sam typed. _

_"Sounds like you are going to be busy." Webb typed. "I think you should also rent Embassy and White Heat."_

_"He wanted to watch some movies before he does his quals." Sam typed._

_"I wish I was there to watch with you," Webb typed._

_"So do I," Sam replied._

_"Tell Harm the best time to watch White Heat is at _midnight__," Webb typed.__

_"I will and I love you." Sam said._

_"I love you too." Webb typed and Sam logged off._

Sam turned to the group, "I think he understood. The helo is going to have to go in at midnight." 

"I have a question," Coates said finally speaking. "Can you explain those movie references to me and what they have to do with anything?"

"Sure," Sam smiled. "Black Hawk Down is about a helo, Escape From Alcatraz was my way of saying he needs to get out of there.  At the end of the movie White Heat, James Cagney is standing on top of a tall tower or something and the reference to Embassy, meant that he would be at the Embassy. Webb saying that Harm should watch the movie at midnight meant the time for the pick up. I just hope that we don't have our signals crossed."

"You don't," Tiner said putting his hand on her shoulder.

So, it began. In three days if all went well, Webb would be back in the United States and Sam's final article would just be hitting the stands on Friday.


	11. Moving in Together

**MOVING IN TOGETHER**

===============================================================================================================================

It had been several months since the whole plan was set into motion.  The articles had touched everyone around the DC area and beyond.  They were not surprised that the DCI was sweating and now trying to shift all blame to Webb, they were surprised that Osborne had yet to surface.  Per AJ's instructions, living arrangements were changed.  They all agreed that there was safety in numbers.  AJ and Meredith were staying with Harriet and Bud.  Tiner and Coates moved in with Ashlyn and Gunny while Sam, Sturgis and Bobbie stayed with Mac.  Harm had already left for the first leg of the plan.  During the day, Bobbie was assigned a bodyguard and Sam remained in the Rabb residence with the alarms armed.  This was no way to live, for any of them.  With a little luck it would all be over soon.

It took a lot of favors, but the plan was set into motion, Harm was going to transport an F-14 to the U.S.S. America, which was currently in the Atlantic near Venezuela and Guyana.  He picked up the plane from Andrews Air Force Base and was off.  He was actually nervous, flying wasn't what worried him. It's what was at stake that worried him.

**RABB HOME**

"Sam, are you awake?" Mac asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah, I'm up." Sam said. "I was writing."

"Bobbie and I were going to try and put the crib together, do you want to join us?" Mac asked.

"No, thanks I need to work." Sam sighed.

"Sam, Tiner told me you haven't been eating." Mac said softly.

"I'm okay," Sam smiled weakly.

"How much do you weigh?" Mac asked.

"123," Sam replied.

"Sam, you're six months pregnant, that can't be good." Mac stated. "Come on, let's pig out and then you can watch us try to put the crib together."

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" Sam smiled.

"No I'm not," Mac said triumphantly.

"Fine, you wouldn't happen to have a cheeseburger?" Sam asked.

"You better believe it," Mac laughed.

"How's the article coming?" Bobbie asked.

"I think this is my swan song," Sam said. "After this I want to do a gossip column."

"I don't see you doing that." Bobbie laughed.

"You're probably right, but I don't want to do investigative work." Sam replied.

"Welcome to my world," Mac laughed.

"God, it's good to laugh." Bobbie said.

"I almost forgot how," Sam said.

"Hey, you realize that once this is over, we have a baby shower." Bobbie smiled.

"I already had my shower," Sam smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Bobbie asked.

Sam told them about Webb's surprise the last time they were together.

"Clayton Webb did that?" Mac laughed.

"I don't believe it," Bobbie stated.

"He did," Sam smiled and showed them the bracelet.

"Wow," Bobbie said. "That's gorgeous."

"Well he has great taste, he married me." Sam laughed.

The women ate and laughed until Sturgis arrived.

"What's so funny?" Sturgis asked.

"Where's your guard?" Bobbie asked.

"He went home after I got in the house." Sturgis replied.

"Are you hungry?" Mac asked.

"I'll get myself something," Sturgis replied. "You stay seated."

"Sam, have you decided if you are going to have natural childbirth?" Mac asked.

"Tiner suggested it, but I think no," Sam replied. "I want drugs."

"What about you, Mac?" Bobbie asked.

"I figure I'm a marine, I can handle the pain." Mac said proudly.

"Can I quote you?" Sam laughed. "So, does Harm plan on being in the delivery room?"

"He says yes, but I don't know." Mac replied. "What about Webb?"

"Well, we never discussed, it's not like he would be here.  If anything, Tiner would be there." Sam said.

"Tiner," Mac laughed. "He fainted when Harriet went into labor with Little AJ."

"He did not," Sam laughed. "He never told me that."

The women started laughing again and didn't hear the phone ring.

"Mac, it's Harm," Sturgis said walking in.  The laughter suddenly stopped as Mac picked up the phone. 

"Harm, where are you?" Mac asked.

"I'm on the America." Harm replied. "They're getting everything ready here."

"That's good to know, be careful." Mac replied.

"I will. Mac let me talk to Sam." Harm said. Mac handed to phone to Sam.

"Harm, is everything okay?" Sam asked.

"Everything is fine.  I just wanted to let you know I'm going to bring him home.  You can ask Mac, I've never make a promise I can't keep." Harm said.

"I'm gonna hold you to that, thank you Harm." Sam smiled and handed the phone back to Mac.

"Be careful, I love you." Mac said.

"I love you too." Harm replied.

They sat in silence.  Suddenly the realization of what was happening crept back into their thoughts.  For a few minutes they had put it away, but now it had returned.  Sam got up and went back to her room, she started typing again.  This was the only thing that could keep her mind off of what was really happening.

Mac went to her bedroom and put on one of Harm's sweatshirts.  She wrapped herself up and went to sleep.  Bobbie and Sturgis retired to the other bedroom and turned in early.  There were no words between them.  Sturgis just held her close and they drifted off.

**ROBERTS********HOME******

"Harriet, why don't you let me make dinner?" Meredith offered.

"No," AJ yelled from the other room.

"Why not?" Meredith called back.

"Because the Lieutenant is very particular about her kitchen," AJ said quickly, walking into the kitchen. "Aren't you _Lieutenant_?"

"Ah, yes Sir I am." Harriet replied confused.

"Well, at least let me help," Meredith replied.

"Sure, you can make a salad." Harriet said.

"Do we know if Harm arrived safely?" Bud asked.

"I haven't heard anything," AJ replied. "I guess we could call Mac."

AJ picked up the phone and after a brief conversation returned to the group.

"What did she say?" Meredith asked.

"Harm called them about an hour ago, he arrived safely and just has to wait," AJ answered.

"Can I say something?" Harriet asked.

"Go ahead." AJ replied.

"I know we are doing the right thing here, but I am really scared." Harriet admitted.

"We all are sweetie," Bud replied. 

"I mean what if something gets twisted and it backfires?" Harriet asked.

"It won't." AJ assured them all. "With the information Nettington left Sam, it's all the proof needed."

"I hope you're right," Meredith stated. "It would be such a waste to come this far and…"

"Don't even finish that thought." AJ advised.                                     

"Uncle AJ, will you play with me?" Little AJ asked walking into the kitchen.

"Sure, what do you want to do?" AJ smiled.

"_Contraton_," Little AJ announced.

"What's that?" AJ asked.

"He means concentration," Harriet interpreted, "The card matching game."

"Oh, well come on let's go." AJ said and picked him up.

They went into the other room where Little AJ explained the finer points of matching the Bob the Builder cards to AJ.  AJ made it a point to not do very well much to the delight of Little AJ.  When dinner was ready, Harriet called everyone to the table.  For some reason, the meal was silent.  

"Will somebody say something," Meredith broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, I just have a pit in my stomach," Harriet stated.

"Mommy you aren't supposed to eat pits," Little AJ said.

"I know," Harriet laughed and everyone else started to laugh too, then the laughter died down.

"I just keep thinking if something happened to Harm and Clay, what it would do to Mac and Sam." Harriet said.

"Nothing is going to happen," Bud said.

"Harriet, I've had the same thing on my mind." Meredith stated.

"Well, we can't think that way.  Both Rabb and Webb have been in worse situations," AJ reminded them.

"What about Osborne?" Bud asked. "He hasn't surfaced."

"Maybe that's a good thing," Meredith commented.

"No, it just means he's waiting," AJ said stiffly.

Just then little Emily started crying. "I'll go Harriet," Meredith offered.

The continued eating, returning to the silence.

**GALINDEZ HOME**

"Jen, when did you learn to cook?" Ashlyn asked.

"I worked as a short order cook but never cared for it until recently." Coates stated.

"Cooking for Jason?" Ashlyn smiled.

"Well, I do like to," Coates laughed.

"You guys are so adorable together," Ashlyn commented.

"Yeah, just lately we haven't had much time together," Coates replied.

"I know this has been tough," Ashlyn said. "But hopefully Webb will be back and he can deal with Sam."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I don't mind that at all.  I think that what he's doing is wonderful.  I am really proud of him." Coates smiled.

"That's a good attitude," Ashlyn smiled.

"Well, even if I didn't agree, it's very hard to say no to Sam." Coates laughed.

"Tell me about it," Ashlyn agreed.

"So Tiner, how goes things on Sam patrol?" Gunny teased.

"It's fine, I get a break right now." Tiner said. "Although the only thing that bothered me was the little time I get to spend with Jen." 

"Helping a pregnant woman is a full time job," Gunny laughed.

"At least Sam hasn't had any cravings," Tiner said.

"No? What would you call wanting breakfast at 4am or the newspaper as soon as it hits the stands?" Gunny laughed.

"I would call that being Sam, pregnant or not." Tiner shrugged. "Have Ashlyn's cravings subsided yet?"

"Well she finally stopped eating marshmallow fluff." Gunny sighed. "But if she dips another Heath bar into mint jelly, I swear I'm going to be sick."

"It could be worse," Tiner laughed. "She could want sardines."

"Don't even give her any ideas." Gunny groaned.

"How come Sam's staying with the colonel?" Tiner asked.

"Since she's the only one who works from home, the Commander said it would be smarter for her to be there, since they have an alarm system." Gunny replied.

"Gunny you think this is all going to work out?" Tiner asked.

"Yeah, I do." Gunny replied.


	12. Do or Die

**DO OR DIE**

===============================================================================================================================

**U.S.S ****AMERICA**** – 6AM**

"Commander Rabb?" The helo pilot said.

"What can I do for you?" Harm asked.

"We have a problem Sir," The pilot announced.

"What is it?" Harm asked. 

"We aren't going to be able to use the helo." The pilot replied.

"What happened?" Harm demanded.

"There is a storm front approaching, by the time we leave we will be flying right into it." The pilot advised.

"Can we go now?" Harm asked in desperation.

"You'll need to speak with the CAG," The pilot replied.

Harm didn't know what to do first.  Contact Webb and somehow devise a new plan or speak with the CAG.  He decided to try and contact Webb.

_"Webb, are you there?" Harm typed. "It's Rabb."_

_"How's my wife?" Webb replied._

_"She's fine, disappointed, they didn't have Black Hawk Down so we opted for A Perfect Storm." Harm typed hoping Webb would understand._

_"I understand that can be disappointing." Webb typed. _

_"Is there any other movies you think she would like?" Harm typed._

_"They Were Expendable." Webb replied._

_"That's not an option," Harm replied. Was Webb crazy? He was telling Harm he was expendable._

_"What do you suggest?" Webb typed._

_"I'm not sure, you know her tastes better that I," Harm typed. _

_"Did you ever see Vacation?" Webb typed. "I need one."_

_"We all do, where are you thinking of going?" Harm asked._

_"There is a fishing village in Nieuw Amsterdam, maybe one day I'll get there." Webb replied._

"SOMEONE, GET ME A MAP OF SURINAME!" Harm yelled. Harm looked at the map and found the location was north of Paramiabo.

_"Webb, that sounds like a great spot to vacation.  I bet it's just like a round trip to _Inner___Harbor__ from here." Harm replied. _

_"Just about," Webb typed. _

_"Well, your wife just announced that the next movie is about to start.  We're watching some documentary on clock making.  It's three hours long." Harm typed._

_"Three hours isn't so bad," Webb typed._

Harm logged off and went to speak with Captain Witter.

**OFFICE OF THE DCI **

The DCI sat at his desk watching the words between Harm and Webb fly across the screen.  _All these people ever do is talk about movies and that baby that will never see its father. _The DCI thought.  He chuckled when Webb wrote that he needed a vacation, he would be on a permanent one very soon.   He clicked off the computer and advised his assistant to get him the paper.****

**U.S.S. ****AMERICA******

"CAG, may I speak with you?" Harm asked.

"Come on in Rabb," Captain Witter said.

"The storm front has changed everything," Harm began.

"I know, there's nothing I can do about it." Witter replied.

"Sir, we need to get to another location in the next three hours." Harm said.

"Rabb, I am not even sure why this is happening.  The CO gets a call from the SecNav per a request from the JAG and I am told to take you to Suriname." Witter stated. "The weather changed, what do you want me to do?"

"Listen to me carefully;" Harm said through gritted teeth, "A man will die if we do not get moving now!"

"Rabb you are bordering on insubordination, I don't care who sent you here." Witter stated.

"Sir, have you been following the recent articles regarding the CIA?" Harm asked.

"We all have, Rabb." Witter replied.

"What I am about to tell you is classified," Harm stated. "The woman who is writing those articles has a lot of inside information. There is a CIA agent in Suriname, if we don't get him out now, he's a dead man."

"How is this the Navy's problem?" Witter asked.

"The agent is Clayton Webb. You remember him. He got four of your pilots out of a Turkish prison, with no questions asked." Harm reminded him. "The journalist is his wife. It would make for an interesting article."

"Let's go," Witter stated.  The last thing he wanted was for his pilots to become fodder for an article.

Twenty minutes later they were taking off for Nieuw Amsterdam, Harm prayed that Webb would be there.

**OFFICE OF THE DCI**

The DCI opened the paper to the op-ed section.  He wanted to see what crap Nire Hernada was writing now.  He nearly choked when he read the by-line.

**_THE DEVIL'S WORKSHOP_**

**_By Samantha Danaher_**

_Before I tell you this tale of intrigue and deception, I want to announce that I am Nire Hernada.___

_Over the past several months I've posed the question, who is the devil?  It makes for an interesting spy novel.  Something Tom Clancy or John Le Carre might write and then have __Hollywood__ turn into blockbusters.  The plot: arms and murder for money. _

_It's the story of two men that begins in 1994.  An account is opened in the __Cayman Islands__; the sum an unimpressive, $2,500.  Everyone has a natural curiosity.  Why would someone put money into an account in the _Cayman___Island__?  It can only mean one thing. Something is rotten in the Caymans.  _

_Scene one, February 1994, weapons are sold to a tiny island nation. The leader of this island did not make the purchase, he didn't even know about it.  His foreign minister knew all about it. He paid the tidy sum of $100,000 for the hardware.  A week after the transaction, a deposit was made into the Cayman account.  Now these people have weapons.  The seller got money and the right to drill for minerals.  An interesting trade, however, it doesn't stop there.  _

_Scene two, July of 1994, $50,000 was transferred from this account to another account also in the Cayman Islands, two months later a Prime Minister was dead.  This man would refuse to allow American operatives to use his country.  Located in the Mid East, they exist by not antagonizing their neighbors._

_We then take this story of intrigue and deception to August 1994, when $250,000 is transferred into the account.  A week before that, a nuclear war head was sold.  A month later, there was more activity in the account.  Yet another $50,000 was transferred to that other account.  Sure enough, two months later a Crowned Prince died.  His country grows Poppies.  He refused to allow it to be harvested.  _

_This could be the makings of a wonderful spy novel and a big budget _Hollywood___ feature, but this isn't fiction and this isn't _Hollywood___.  This is _Washington___D.C._ and these things really did happen.  __

_January 1994 - $2500 deposited _

_February 1994 – Weapons sold to Curnai and $100,000 deposited_

_July 1994 - $50,000 transferred_

_August 1994 – Sultan of Hamid purchased a nuclear warhead and $250,000 deposited. At this time $50,000 is transferred out._

_September 1994 – Prime Minister of Grabada is dead._

_October 1994 – Crowned Prince Survani is dead._

_November 1994 - $50,000 is transferred._

_January 1995 – Abdu Mehlaba is dead._

_What does all this have in common?  These three men were all killed by cyanide.  _

_It doesn't end there, in 1998, King Sigara, Ambassador Beluni and Prime Minister Jeetah all died of heart attacks.  These men were under 50 and all in perfect health.  Upon investigation it was found that two months prior to each death, $50,000 was transferred from account A to account B.  A coincidence?_

_At the same time, arms deals would be made in back rooms with different countries.  At last count there was $20 million dollars in this account, which is a very nice nest egg. Who does this account belong to? Who is the devil?_

_The devil is none other than Marcus Devaney; the Director of Central Intelligence.  The second account belongs to a man named Yelag Robeson.  Further investigation revealed that he is actually Gayle Osborne.  A former CIA operative, he did the dirty work so the DCI could keep his hands clean._

_These two men have made a career of trading arms for cash and killing those who would not align themselves with them.  They engaged in illegal and treasonous acts that made them very rich.  On the surface they are protecting our country, underneath they have betrayed this country, our President and the American people.  How they were able to do this without the knowledge of the administrations they worked under is frightening.  But they did it, no where has there been any evidence to show that the administrations were aware of these deals…_

"OSBORNE! Why didn't we know it was her?" Devaney yelled into the phone. "I want you in DC now." 

"I'm just as surprised as you." Osborne replied. 

"Those papers I gave Nettington had Webb written all over them. I want to know who the leak is." Devaney yelled. 

"She's smarter than we gave her credit for." Osborne said. "Where is Nettington?" 

"Gone, I took care of him." Devaney said, not caring who heard. "I've spent the last ten years working this. I will not go down now."

"We won't," Osborne assured him.  "I say we take out Webb now."

"Do it," Devaney said. "Make her a widow and then make her a victim."

"We need to ensure that the press knows this was a wife protecting her husband." Osborne began.  "Fabricating everything and shifting the guilt to us."

"Get it done." Devaney shouted and slammed the phone down.

Osborne picked up the phone and called his man in Suriname, he told him it was a go and to get the job done.  He then sat back and smiled, at least that bitch didn't find out about his Swiss account.  

What neither man knew is that the day before, Sam sent every bit of evidence to various government agencies as well as the President.  She covered every angle, no matter what happened to her or Webb, the truth would be known.  Now all she could do was wait.


	13. Rescue and Reunion

**RESCUES AND ****REUNION******

================================================================================================================================

**RABB HOME**

Mac and Sam sat together in the living room staring at the wall.  There had been no word from Harm since the call the night before.  Sam tried to contact Webb, but had no luck, she was nervous because he should have been in his office.

"Do you want some pizza?" Sam asked. "I make great pizza."

"Pizza sounds good," Mac replied.

"Ok, I'll go make some pizza," Sam announced and got up.

She was in the kitchen when Mac heard a crash. She went to the kitchen and found Sam sitting on the floor covered in flour.

"Sam, are you okay?" Mac asked.

"Just peachy," Sam replied. "I don't know what happened."

Before Mac could say anything, everyone arrived.  

"What are you doing on the floor?" Tiner asked, helping Sam up.

"I thought I would see how much flour it would take to cover me," Sam replied sarcastically.

"What happened?" Ashlyn asked.

"I don't know," Sam replied.

"Gunny, go get my bag from the car please." Ashlyn ordered.

Gunny returned and Ashlyn took the blood pressures of both Mac and Sam.

"Well, your pressures are fine," Ashlyn said.

"This coming from the doctor who eats Heath bars with mint jelly," Sam said rolling her eyes.

"Why don't you all go sit and relax," Coates said, "I'll clean this up."

Coates cleaned up the mess and everyone else went inside to relax.  Not that they could.  Sam's column was out.  She had revealed her identity and no one had heard from Harm or Webb. Harriet settled the kids down and went to the kitchen.  She and Coates prepared sandwiches for the group.

"Sam, why did you use your name?" AJ asked.

"Osborne hasn't surfaced. What better way to flush him out?" Sam replied. "Now he has someone to get."

"You are taking a very big risk," Sturgis warned.

"I know, and I think it might be better if I go home." Sam said. "He is going to come after me. There is no reason for the rest of you to be in danger."

"We are in this together," AJ stated. "No one is leaving."

"All for one," Bud said.

"I appreciate that, but I have gone to great lengths to keep all your identities hidden.  I would never forgive myself if something happened to any of you." Sam stated. "This is my fight and Webb's."

"It's our fight," Gunny replied. "Besides, do you really think we would let anything happen to you?"

"We all need to eat," Harriet announced carrying in the tray.

"Thanks Harriet," Mac said.

They sat together for about an hour when the lights suddenly went out. 

"No body move," AJ advised.

"My children," Harriet reminded him.

"Gunny and Tiner go get the kids and bring them in here," AJ ordered. "Mac, please tell me that your side arms are accessible."

"They are," Mac said as she adjusted her eyes to the darkness, "In the hall closet."

AJ went to the closet and retrieved the side arms.

"Here," AJ said handing one to Mac and the other to Sturgis. "I don't like this."

Gunny and Tiner returned with the children and handed them off to their parents.  

"What's going on?" Meredith asked.

"I think we have a visitor," AJ said peering out the window.

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

"Chegwidden, I don't care about the rest of you," Osborne called out. "Just give me Danaher."

"It's not gonna happen." AJ shouted back and then turned to the group, "Everybody down!"

"Why are you even involved?" Osborne called out. 

"Because you are," AJ called back.

"This isn't your concern, I was sent to bring in a liar." Osborne stated. "She printed some very false accusations."

"This can't be happening," Ashlyn stated.

"It's going to be ok," Gunny replied as he held his wife.

"I'm so sorry," Sam stated. "I didn't mean for this to happen to you."

"Sam, stay calm," Coates said and held in place.

The front door flew open and Osborne walked in.  "AJ, that's not very typical of you, just letting me walk in."

"It's over Osborne.  We know the truth. This time there is no one to get you a reprieve." AJ stated.

"I already have it, by now Webb has confessed to everything, that's why he took his own life." Osborne announced.

"You son of a bitch," Sam hissed.

"That must be the little woman," Osborne laughed. "I'd like to meet the lady with the poison pen."

"I'm right here," Sam said as she got up. "They have nothing to do with this."

"Very clever Nire, we didn't even connect you to any of this until your final article." Osborne said. "You should have never used your own name."

"It ends now," Sam said walking towards Osborne and AJ.  "You killed my husband what more do you want?" 

"Sam, sit down." Tiner whispered fiercely. 

"Such a tough little thing, aren't you?" Osborn asked.

"What do you want?" Sam asked, "You're innocence is now proven with Webb's confession."

Before Osborne could reply, AJ lunged at him.  AJ was able to disarm him and toss the gun.  When they broke apart they both sensed the others moving.

"Your team is always behind you," Osborne stated catching his breath.

"Stay out of this, this one is mine." AJ ordered, "You have no weapon and I was always stronger."

"I've always carried two," Osborne said as he aimed the gun at AJ. "I'll take you one at a time, if I have to."

A shot rang out in the moon light hallway and there were the sounds of screams and a body hitting the floor.

"Who's been hit?" AJ called out.

"Osborne," Meredith said walking to AJ and handing him the gun.  When AJ tossed Osborne's gun it landed near Meredith.  She picked it up and took aim.  "This had to end."  Osborne had been shot with his own weapon.

AJ put his arm around Meredith and could feel her trembling. "Gunny, go outside and see if you can get some lights going. Mac, call the police and the FBI." AJ ordered.

"Ashlyn, where are you going?" Coates asked.

"To check on Osborne," Ashlyn announced. "If I can help him I will. He's not going to get off that easy."

The lights were restored and Ashlyn checked on Osborne, he was still alive but barely.  Meredith's shot hit him right above the heart. 

"I just pulled the trigger," Meredith announced, "I've never fired a gun before, and I never want to again."

"It's ok," AJ said, trying to comfort here. "You did nothing wrong."

Twenty minutes later, the police and an ambulance arrived.  AJ began to explain the situation stated that the FBI had also been contacted. Once the FBI arrived there were all questioned.  Meredith was not taken into custody.

"It's over," Harriet announced,

"Not yet, it isn't." Sam said quietly.  "We don't know about Webb or Harm."

"They're fine," Tiner stated.

"We don't know that," Sam stated. "Osborne said Webb was dead."

"And Harm would have no way of knowing," Mac said with worry.

"We don't know that Webb is dead. It's going to be fine," AJ announced. "We just have to wait."

Waiting is exactly what they did.  Harriet and Bud put the children back in the guest room and then returned to the group, all of whom sat vigil.

**SOMEWHERE IN ****SURINAME******

Clayton Webb made it to Nieuw Amsterdam with out much trouble.  He prayed that Harm would be there soon.  He wasn't sure what was going on, but knew enough to know he was in danger.  He made his way to the pier and waited.

"Mr. Webb, what are you doing so far from Paramiabo?" Lorton asked him.

"Lorton, what are you doing here?" Webb asked.

"I'm ensuring that the integrity of the CIA remains in tact." Lorton replied.

"Integrity? That's a big word for you." Webb stated sarcastically.

"You've been a very bad man, Mr. Webb." Lorton stated, "Arms deals, murder and opening that account in Devaney's name."

"No one would ever believe that," Webb replied.

"They will once they see the letter you wrote." Lorton said. "Overcome with grief for betraying your country, you picked a beautiful spot to end your life."

"What the hell are you talking about? I haven't done anything," Webb stated.

"That reporter printed some nasty lies." Lorton stated. "Wait until the truth actually comes out."

"Whose truth?" Webb asked. "I've done nothing wrong."

"Haven't you? You were one of the best." Lorton said. "It was so easy for you."

"I still am one of the best," Webb replied.

The whirl of helicopter blades could be heard approaching.  Lorton looked up to see what was happening and Webb took the opportunity to knock him off balance.  Webb had Lorton hanging over the edge of the pier as the helicopter dropped a rescue line down.

"You're not worth killing," Webb shouted as he pushed Lorton to the ground.

"But you are," Lorton said and fired at Webb, hitting him in the arm.

Through the pain that shot through his body, Webb's adrenaline gave him the strength he needed to lunge at Lorton and render him unconscious.  He then turned, secured himself to the line and was hoisted up.

"Cutting it a bit close?" Webb said looking at Harm.

"Who was that?" Harm asked, looking over the side at the pier.

"Brian Lorton, he was trained by Osborne," Webb stated. 

"You left him alive?" Harm asked.

"He's not worth killing.  Let the authorities handle him." Webb stated and picked up the radio. "Does this thing work?"

Harm smiled and Webb relayed a message to the embassy in Paramiabo and told them to pick up Lorton.  He did not call the CIA office because he wasn't sure who could be trusted there.

"Let me check that arm, Sir." The medic on board said and went to work.

"How's my wife?" Webb asked.

"I am sure they are fine," Harm replied. "I haven't spoken to anyone since yesterday."

"Hey, that arm is attached to my body," Webb winced as the medic worked on Webb.

"Clayton Webb can't handle a little bullet wound." Ham smiled.

"Rabb, it's my turn to say it," Webb announced. "Thank you."

"Webb, don't bond with me," Harm smiled. "I might get sick."

Both men laughed and then turned serious.

"Harm what's going on?" Webb asked.

"I have a lot to tell you," Harm said. "She's been writing about all of Devaney's illegal dealings." 

"Is she crazy?" Webb shouted. "And you helped her?"

"It started out as just a way to bring out the truth about the Angel Shark, a way to bring you back." Harm began.  "Once we started digging it was unbelievable."

"I can't believe this," Webb said.

"She also got the evidence to exonerate you." Harm smiled.

"Exonerate me from what?" Webb asked.

"Almost $20 million in arms deals to start." Harm said.

"What are you talking about?" Webb asked. "She never mentioned this. I knew she was writing about an arms deal and Magida but how am I involved?" 

"According to the file you have been a very bad boy." Harm said. "There was enough evidence to put you away for a long time."

"Lorton was sent to remove me, if it ever got to trial, the truth would come out." Webb said shaking his head.

"Webb, I read the last article before we left. Sam not only named names, but used her own." Harm stated.

"Stupid move," Webb said shaking his head.

"We didn't know she was going to do it." Harm replied. "Sam's a brave woman."

"I know," Webb sighed. "I just hope they are all safe.  No telling what that could have done."

"If anything it brought Osborne out of hiding." Harm said.

"Osborne's dead." Webb stated.

"Who told you?" Harm asked.

"Devaney," Webb replied.

Harm then told Webb everything, the file that appeared in Nettington's office, the facts arranged to make Webb look corrupt and the investigation uncovered that it was actually Osborne and Devaney.  Webb just looked at Harm in shock, he always knew there was something wrong with Devaney but didn't realize how deep it went.  

They landed on the carrier and Webb was immediately taken to sick bay and the bullet was removed.  Two hours later, they were climbing into an F-14 and on their way.

**WASHINGTON********D.C.******

Sam escorted by AJ was on her way to the FBI building.  They wanted to speak with her and get a full statement on where she got her facts and all other details of her articles.  They also advised them that Osborne did not survive the trip to the hospital. 

"Excuse me, a Colonel MacKenzie called for Admiral Chegwidden.  She asked that I give you a message." An agent said.

"And the message is?" AJ asked.

"She said to tell you, that two packages are in the air and delivery should be in three hours." The agent replied. "She said you would understand."

"I do, thank you." AJ said with a smile and turned to Sam. "He's alive and it's over."

"Or it's just beginning." Sam replied.

"May I ask what's going on?" The questioning agent asked.

"Clayton Webb is on his way home." AJ announced.

"You're Clayton Webb's wife," The agent said suddenly making the connection.

"You just realized that?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Did he give you the information?" The agent asked.

"He doesn't know anything about this," AJ stated.

"According to these documents, you've twisted some facts." The agent said. "To clear your husband."

"I didn't twist anything," Sam announced.

"You have to understand, this brings a whole new perspective on the situation." The agent replied.

"Webb didn't do anything," Sam said. 

"That remains to be seen," The agent said. "He was after all, demoted."

"We're leaving," AJ announced. "Any other questions will have to wait."

As Sam and AJ rose to leave, it appeared as if all hell broke lose in the office.

"What's happening?" AJ asked.

"Stay here, let me find out." The agent replied. Sam and AJ remained in the conference room while the agent when to see what was happening.  Two hours later he returned.

"Marcus Devaney's dead." The agent announced.

Sam wobbled a bit and AJ caught her.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked.

"At least we know who didn't do it." The agent said. "Webb's not in the country."

"You son of a…" Sam yelled.

"Sam, stop!" AJ warned. "What happened?"

"They found him dead in his office, a bullet through the mouth," The agent said.

"Sounds more like a suicide," AJ replied.

"That hasn't been determined.  There will be a full investigation." The agent said. 

"I've got to get to Webb," Sam said and walked out of the room.

"Admiral, this is going to get worse," The agent said.

AJ just shook his head and went to Sam.

**ANDREWS AIR FORCE BASE**

AJ and Sam left the FBI building and drove to Andrews Air Force base.  Mac had been driven there and was already waiting.  The two women looked at each other and embraced.

"Thank you," Sam said.  

"What did I do?" Mac smiled.

"You married Harm," Sam replied.

They sat down used each other for support.  According to the information they received the plane would be touching down at any moment.

"Ma'ams, Sir, if you come this way, you can see the aircraft approaching." A Lieutenant advised them and led them to the tarmac.  In the distance they could see the F-14 on final approach.

"Is that them?" Sam asked she didn't know an F-14 from a DC-10.

"That's my flyboy," Mac stated with a smile.

The aircraft taxied to its destination and the canopy flipped up, Harm climbed out and assisted Webb.

"He's hurt," Sam yelled and they started walking towards the plane. 

"You did it," Mac said putting her arms around Harm.

"Did you ever have any doubt?" Harm asked.

"Welcome home," AJ said to both men.

"What happened?" Sam asked afraid to touch Webb for fear of hurting him.

"I got nicked in the arm," Webb smiled and put his good arm around her.

"That's it?" Sam asked, "You got nicked? Why are you green?"

"Let's just say F-14 flying is not for Webb." Harm smiled.

"You got sick," Sam giggled.

"It's not exactly flying first class," Webb announced.

"You hurled," Sam said and started laughing. "Oh this is too good."

They all started laughing until AJ spoke.

"I hate to break up this reunion, and it will continue later. I promise.  However, there are some people who want to talk to Webb." AJ announced pointing to the agents standing there.

"I wonder if I still have a job." Webb mused. He kissed Sam and told her to go home and that he would be there soon.

Mac and Harm took Sam, while AJ went with Webb.  AJ surmised that regardless of what was going to happen, Webb should have legal representation with him.  As they drove, AJ filled Webb in on everything that had taken place, including the fact that Devaney and Osborne were dead.

After Webb was debriefed by the acting DCI, he and AJ returned to Mac and Harm's.  Everyone was there waiting.  With a sparkling cider toast, Webb thanked everyone for all they had done. He then announced that he was taking his wife home and that he would see them all in a few days, maybe more.


	14. Time to Celebrate

**TIME TO CELEBRATE**

===============================================================================================================================

Two weeks had passed since Webb's return, and he was placed on leave.  The investigation was still continuing.  Things were in chaos, but when weren't they?  They had all decided to put this out of their minds and focus on the future, even if for one day.  

**TWO QUAIL RESTAURANT – ****WASHINGTON**** DC**

The three expectant couples walked into the private room and were greeted by their friends, co-workers, Charles and his wife.  

"This is so beautiful," Ashlyn said looking around the room.

"I'm glad you like it." Harriet said hugging her.

"Rumor has it, the salad here induces labor." Bobbie laughed.

"I hope so," Mac groaned.  "I'm tired of being pregnant."

"I hear that," Sam laughed.

"Wait a second, I've only had two weeks of being pregnant," Webb protested. "I want to experience as much as I can." 

"No you don't," Gunny and Harm replied in unison.

"Mr. Webb, I gladly hand over the responsibilities to you," Tiner smiled.

"Jason, I really think you can call me Clay," Webb replied. "Thank you for everything."

"Why don't we get this celebration started," AJ said. "What do you want to do first?"

"Eat," All three women replied.

The group sat down and the meal was served.  

"Jason, can I speak with you?" Webb asked, pulling him to the side.

"Sure, what's up?" Tiner asked.

"I haven't spoken to Danaher yet, but I don't think she would mind." Webb began. "I want you to be the baby's Godfather." 

"Really me," Tiner replied.

"If anything ever happened to me, I can't think of a better person to help take care of my family." Webb stated.

"I'm honored," Tiner said and they returned to their seats.

"What was that all about?" Coates asked.

"Clay just asked me to be the Godfather to the baby." Tiner smiled.

"I think it's a great choice," Coates smiled and kissed his cheek.

Mac wasn't eating much and Harm just looked at her.

"Is everything ok?" Harm asked.

"I don't feel so good," Mac replied.

"What are you feeling?" Harm asked.

"I feel like my stomach is going to explode." Mac said. "It's probably nothing."

"Mac, maybe we should call the doctor," Harm said.

"Harm, I have four weeks to go, something I ate probably isn't agreeing with me." Mac said.

"Well, that would be a first." Harm laughed.

"So has anyone picked names?" Meredith asked.

"We have," Gunny said.

"Elizabeth Ashleigh if it's a girl and William Victor if it's a boy," Ashlyn announced.

"Those are good names," Sturgis said. "What about you two?"

"Emma Porter for a girl and Jason Neville if it's a boy," Sam replied smiling at Tiner.  

"I know Porter and Neville are Clay's parents and Jason is for Tiner, but who's Emma?" Bud asked.

"Woodhouse," Ashlyn answered and rolled her eyes, "Her favorite book growing up."

"Don't look at me, she originally wanted Dorothy Parker," Webb laughed.

"Emma's a pretty name," Meredith said. "You do realize that Emma Woodhouse loved to meddle in other people's affairs. She was a busybody. Don't you think you're tempting fate?"

"With a reporter mother and a spook father, she'd be that way even if they named her Bertha." Harm laughed.

"Ok, how about you two?" Charles asked.  "Are we going to get strong military names like Patton or MacArthur?"

"They were Army," The Navy group replied in unison, throwing napkins at him.

"Ok, Halsey and Nimitz," Charles joked.

"Actually we made our choices a bit more conventionally," Harm said, "Harmon Sturgis for a boy."

"And for a girl we picked Patrice Roberta," Mac announced.

"You did," Bobbie smiled. "That is so nice."

They finished eating and it was time to open the gifts.  Coates, Meredith and Charles' wife kept things organized.  There were serious gifts but the couples had gotten together and purchased silly gifts.

"Oh this is too funny," Sam said as she opened the box from Mac, Harm, Gunny and Ashlyn, "A little trench coat."

"Ah, a pilot's uniform." Mac laughed when she opened the gift from the other four. 

"Lord only knows what we got," Ashlyn smiled as she opened her box. Inside were a small medical bag and a marine medic uniform. "This is too cute."

They continued opening the gifts and when they were done, there were more booties, diapers, and baby clothes then one could fathom.

The week before the moms to be had purchased gifts for each other.  Mac took care of the gift she and Ashlyn were going to give Sam.  Sam took care of the gift she and Mac were giving Ashlyn and Ashlyn purchased the gift she and Sam were giving Mac.

"Ok, we have a gift for Ashlyn," Sam said referring to herself and Mac as Webb handed Ashlyn the box, "We hope you like it."

"Good thing, because we got you something too," Ashlyn smiled as Gunny handed Mac the box from Ashlyn and Sam.

"Well, don't think you were left out Sam," Harm said as he handed Sam a box from Mac and Ashlyn.

The woman opened their boxes and started laughing.  Not only had they gone to the same store but they purchased identical christening gowns.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting a christening gown for Mac?" Sam asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting Sam one?" Ashlyn asked Mac.

"Don't look at me, it was my idea, I went shopping first." Mac laughed.

The party was winding down and Harriet invited the core group back to their place. As they were getting ready to leave, Sturgis asked for everyone's attention.

"I would like to propose a toast," Sturgis began.  "To our future mommies, may the births be uneventful, to the future daddies, good luck.  This past few months have been difficult, but we all know the best is yet to come. And last but certainly not least, to my future wife, I love you with all my heart."

The group erupted in to cheers.

"When did this happen?" Harm asked.

"Last week," Bobbie smiled.

"Another wedding," Coates said.

"Congratulations," Gunny said shaking Sturgis's hand.

"This is so wonderful," Sam said hugging Bobbie.

"So what happened?" Ashlyn asked.

"We realized that life is too short. After everything we have all been through we decided that when something is right you act on it." Sturgis said.

"That and the fact that we are in love," Bobbie added.

"Now, everyone must come back to our place," Harriet said, "We have more celebrating to do."

**ROBERTS********HOME******

"Well, five down and two to go," Ashlyn stated looking at Meredith and Coates.

"Don't look at me," Coates said, "We're not even close."

"What about you Meredith?" Mac asked.

"I like how things are right now," Meredith replied.

"So, have you thought about breast feeding?" Coates asked changing the subject.

"I'm going to, they do say it's healthier for the baby," Ashlyn replied.

"I haven't really thought about it." Mac stated.

"Not me," Sam announced. "Gerber will be just fine."

"Sam, it is healthier," Ashlyn reiterated.

"Ethel, there is only one person I want paying attention to these," Sam said pointing to her chest, "And it's not the baby."

"Sam you're terrible," Harriet said as they all laughed.

"Whoa," Sam said holding her stomach.

"That better not be a contraction," Ashlyn said. "You are not having that baby first."

"It's not, the baby just seems to be kicking a lot more since Webb got back." Sam stated. "I actually have a black and blue mark. Besides I have two months left."

In another room, they men were talking.

"So how does it feel to be back?" Harm asked Webb.

"The most dangerous mission is nothing compared to dealing with Sam." Webb replied. "But I'm loving every minute of it."

"You love the midnight cravings?" Gunny laughed.

"Well, no." Webb said.

"You love the mood swings?" Harm asked.

"Not really?" Webb replied.

"How about the need for diner food at 4am?" Tiner asked.

"I broke her of that," Webb smiled. "Six times in two weeks was a bit much."

"So exactly what do you love?" Bud asked.

"Gentlemen, I am with my wife." Webb simple stated.

"Amen," AJ said.

"I hate to break up this party," Mac said walking in, "But I'm exhausted."

"I think it's time we all went," AJ stated. 

"Let's go collect our wives," Gunny said to Webb.

Everyone left Harriet and Bud's.  They had agreed to meet for lunch the next day.  They were taking Bobbie and Sturgis out to celebrate.


	15. Questions and Answers

**QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS**

================================================================================================================================

**FBI HEADQUARTERS**

Webb and Harm walked into the FBI Headquarters.  The FBI was taking the lead on the investigation.  The CIA could not investigate themselves.  Mentally Webb was exhausted.  Over and over again he repeated everything he knew.  He was still on leave and there was a question of his employment.  At separate times, the others had also been questioned.  Devaney's office had been searched and searched again.  There were no records of Devaney's involvement in anything. However, there was plenty of evidence against Webb. The biggest problem was the counter information came from Sam and the JAG crew.  It had to be thoroughly researched, to dismiss any notions of impropriety.  

"We have the final autopsy on Devaney," Agent Stackhouse advised.

"What was the cause of death?" Harm asked.

"It was suicide," Stackhouse stated. 

"Then what more proof do you need?" Webb asked impatiently.

"Mr. Webb, we found these files in his office," Stackhouse said handing the folder to Webb.

Webb and Harm looked over the files.  

"This isn't true," Webb said. 

"Commander Rabb, exactly why are you hear?" Stackhouse asked.

"I'm Mr. Webb's attorney," Harm answered.

"I see. You felt the need for an attorney?" Stackhouse asked sarcastically.

"He didn't, I felt it would be in his best interest." Harm stated.

"Can we get on with this?" Webb asked. 

"It's very convenient that the only information exonerating you comes from your wife and friends." Stackhouse said.

"They're very good investigators," Webb replied. 

"I'm curious as to why a bunch of military personnel are so involved." Stackhouse stated. 

"We wanted the truth, to be known," Harm stated. "When we were advised of the defamatory statements that were being said we had to ensure that the truth be known."

"Let's start from the beginning, shall we?" Stackhouse said.

"What do you want to know?" Webb asked.

"I want to know how this group assembled." Stackhouse advised. Webb took a deep breath and began.

"Back in 1997, I was assigned to retrieve a copy of the Declaration of Independence that had been stolen.  I enlisted the help of Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie." Webb stated.

"Well, that explains how you all met," Stackhouse said. "Now how were you involved in the Magida incident? It wasn't even part of your realm of responsibility." 

"I think I should answer that." Harm said.  "Corporal Magida was convicted of espionage, and took my CO hostage.  He wanted the facts revisited on his case because he knew he was innocent.  Osborne was sent in to silence him before the truth could come out.  I went to Mr. Webb and asked for his assistance in finding out the truth."

"An article was published in the Post six years after Magida was cleared and almost 14 years after he was convicted." Stackhouse said. "Devaney wasn't even the DCI when Magida was convicted." 

"No but he was the agent involved." Webb said and handed Stackhouse a paper, "As was Osborne."

"Somehow you knew exactly where to look," Stackhouse said.

"I take my job seriously, when Devaney was promoted I replaced him, I read everything." Webb announced. 

"You seem to have followed in Devaney's footsteps," Stackhouse said, flipping through Webb's file.

"Similar career track, but there is one difference," Webb stated. "I've never done anything illegal."

"Agent Stackhouse, I would like to know where this is going." Harm stated.

"It's going where I take it," Stackhouse replied. "It appears that every time Mr. Webb is involved in something, so are you and Colonel MacKenzie."

"We work well together," Webb stated. "They have been instrumental in resolving some classified cases."

"And Mr. Webb has always been able to assist JAG in investigations." Harm added.

"Which brings me to this," Stackhouse said opening yet another folder.

"I have information on an account, in the name of Clayton Webb containing close to $250 million. Would you care to explain this?" Stackhouse asked.

"You have what?" Harm asked. "That's not his money."

"Then whose is it?" Stackhouse asked.

"I couldn't tell you," Harm stated. 

"According to the information Devaney left, he was aware of the arms deals." Stackhouse began.

"Of course he was," Webb snapped. "He was the dealer."

"In the suicide note, Devaney stated that you were blackmailing him and that he could not stop you." Stackhouse said.

"You had a note and you still couldn't figure out it was suicide?" Harm asked.

"We had to be sure," Stackhouse replied.

"First of all, why was I blackmailing him and secondly, why would I open an account in my own name?" Webb stated, "Especially when I don't even need the money."

"I don't know Mr. Webb, but I intend to find out." Stackhouse said getting up.

Stackhouse left Webb and Harm in the room.  Harm was about to say something when Webb motioned that the room was most probably bugged. Harm then wrote his comments.  Fifteen minutes later, Stackhouse returned with additional papers.

"You're wife did an excellent job," Stackhouse said.

"She's an amazing journalist," Webb replied. "Now I suggest we get it all out on the table."

"I'm listening," Stackhouse replied.

"I have never done anything illegal during my tenure with the CIA.  I do not know where that money came from and can assure you that it is not mine." Webb began.

"Continue," Stackhouse said.

"I had no knowledge of what my wife or the members of the Office of the Judge Advocate General were doing while I was in Suriname. I was under the impression that the articles were about various CIA operations that had been made available to the public through the Freedom of Information Act."

"Go on," Stackhouse said.

"My current understanding of the situation is that, Osborne went after my wife because of the articles and sent Brian Lorton to kill me and make it look like a suicide.  When I provided the information regarding the Angel Shark to Commander Rabb it was considered a breech and an embarrassment to Devaney.  Within 24 hours after the information was released I was transferred to Suriname.  Devaney did not want me around because of the fact that I had followed in his footsteps and was getting too close to his dealing." Webb stated.

"Interesting concept," Stackhouse said with sarcasm.

"Oh cut the sarcasm," Harm snapped. "The man is innocent."

"That has yet to be determined." Stackhouse replied.

"Shall I continue?" Webb asked.

"Please, this is interesting," Stackhouse said.

"Nettington provided the final nail in Devaney's coffin.  He gave the information to Sam.  Furthermore, it has been determined that Devaney killed Nettington." Webb stated. "Sam Danaher just reported on what she was given."

"When this whole thing started, it was to bury Clayton Webb," Harm stated.  "Since he is a friend, and we know his character, we decided to assist Ms. Danaher.  We had no idea that it would turn out the way it did."

"I believe this is enough for today, I need time to review all the information." Stackhouse said. "We will be in contact with you."

"That's it? You'll be in contact with me?" Webb asked. "What about the account?"

"You said it's not your money," Stackhouse said. "We plan to check that out."

"Will I be able to defend myself?" Webb asked.

"You've stated that you've done nothing wrong, what is there to defend?" Stackhouse asked.

"I think Mr. Webb is referring to answering any charges you plan to bring against him." Harm said.

"We will be advising you." Stackhouse said and left the room.

Over the course of the next several weeks, everyone would be questioned repeatedly by the FBI.  They were questioned not only about recent events but about Webb's past and what ever they knew.  They answered honestly and ensured that Webb appeared in the best possible light.  What confused them all was they were also asked questions about Sam.  


	16. The Insanity That Is Sam

**THE INSANTIY THAT IS SAM**

===============================================================================================================================

The inactivity of not working was driving Webb crazy, although Sam was keeping him very busy. Webb spent most of his time moving furniture and helping get the nursery ready.  Since he had been back, Sam had gained 10 pounds and not thrown up.  Things were finally going well for everyone. 

**WEBB HOME**

"Webb, where are you?" Sam called from the kitchen.

"Up here," Webb replied from the master bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Putting some stuff away," Webb replied.

"Please don't tell me you are rearranging the drawers," Sam stated.

"No," Webb replied closing a drawer. He was actually packing. 

"You liar," Sam said walking into the room. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing, would you explain to me again why everything has to be color organized?" Webb requested.

"It's easier, when you want something white you go to the first drawer, light colors in the second, mediums in the third and so on.  If you want a sweater you go to the bottom right, a sweatshirt bottom left." Sam stated.

"What's wrong with organizing by season?" Webb asked.

"Everything," Sam stated.

"That's a good answer," Webb replied.

"Oh before I forget, I want to reorganize the linen closet." Sam announced, "I don't like the way the towels are folded."

"What's wrong with the way the towels are folded?" Webb asked. "You're the one who folded them."

"Some of the labels are sticking out," Sam stated. "Oh and I don't like the nursery, we are going to have to make some changes."

"I love her, I love her, I love her," Webb muttered walking to the nursery. 

"What did you say?" Sam asked.

"What do you want to change?" Webb sighed.

"I was thinking the other bedroom gets the morning sun.  Maybe that should be the nursery." Sam said.

"Danaher, I suggested that months ago you said the morning sun would wake the baby," Webb sighed.

"I never said that," Sam protested.

"You want to see the e-mail?" Webb asked.

"This house is too small," Sam suddenly announced, "Maybe we should think about a bigger house." 

"You didn't want a bigger house, remember?" Webb asked. "You insisted on a small house."

"When did I insist?" Sam asked.

"Let me think," Webb said sarcastically. "Oh I remember, I think you said something like, Webb you pompous jackass why do we need a house with so many rooms, just because you grew up pretentious doesn't mean we have to live like that."

"I can't seem to recall that conversation," Sam smiled. 

"It rings in my ears," Webb replied.

"Are you sure I said that?" Sam asked.

"It was right after we saw the six-bedroom, three and a half bathroom house in Manassas.  It had the two acres behind it. The one you called ostentatious and too much house for two people."

"I don't remember," Sam said innocently.

"Why am I not surprised," Webb smiled.

"Well, this house is cozy." Sam said, "But I really think we should move the nursery to the other bedroom."

"How about we wait until tomorrow and see what you think then?" Webb suggested.

"Fine, then come down stairs and help me move the living room furniture," Sam said.

"You aren't moving anything," Webb said and followed her down.

"Ok, I'll point and you move." Sam smiled. 

"What do you want to move, again?" Webb asked. Sam had rearranged the layout four times since he returned. The last time put everything back to its original location.

"I don't know," Sam sighed and sat down.

"This nesting is going to end eventually, isn't it?" Webb asked taking a seat.

"It will end when everything is perfect." Sam said and looked around the room. "I hate these colors, maybe we should paint."

"Paint?" Webb asked. "You are kidding? I don't paint."

"Come on, let's go to the paint store and pick some new colors." Sam said getting up.

"You really want to change the colors?" Webb asked.

"Yes, we need something more vibrant." Sam said.

"Fine, next week call the decorator to come handle it." Webb announced.

"I don't want that glorified wall paper hanger coming back here," Sam said. "I hated him."

"Well, I'm not doing it." Webb stated and quickly added. "And neither are you."

"It will be fun," Sam smiled.

"No it will not and it's not going to happen." Webb said.

"Please," Sam said sitting on his lap and kissing him.

"It's not going to work," Webb stated.

"Fine leave the colors," Sam said going to the kitchen.

"What are you doing now?" Webb asked following her.

"Organizing the spices," Sam stated. "_Someone_ put the pepper and the paprika in the wrong order."

"Would you get off the step stool," Webb said holding her waist.

"This house is a mess," Sam said stepping down. 

"The house is immaculate. You could operate on these floors." Webb announced.

"Something's not right," Sam said.

"Could it be that the entire place smells like Pine-sol?" Webb asked.

"It's pine scented Lysol." Sam corrected.

There was a knock at the door and Webb went to answer it.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Webb." Jerome smiled.

"I appreciate this," Webb said shaking the man's hand.

"Who's at the door?" Sam asked walking into the hallway. 

"Jerome, you remember my wife," Webb said.

"Oh course, it's good to see you Mrs. Webb." Jerome smiled.

"Jerome, why are you here?" Sam asked.

"Mr. Webb called and asked that I bring some of the staff with me," Jerome informed her.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because, you are driving me crazy. We're going to a hotel for the weekend, to relax. Anything you want done just let Jerome know. He'll take care of it." Webb said and then went upstairs.

"Mrs. Webb, you really should be taking it easy." Jerome stated.  "The staff will take care of everything."

"I would really prefer to take care of things myself," Sam replied.

"It's not going to happen, Ma'am," Jerome smiled.

"Jerome, the nursery is in your hands." Webb said upon his return, "Do what you think is best."

"But it's my…" Sam began to protest.

"Danaher, this will be the only time I ever say this to you," Webb stated. "Shut up!"

They left the house leaving Jerome, Porter's Major Domo, in charge and waiting for other members of Porter's staff to arrive.  After the weeks of dealing with a pregnant Sam, Webb was going to lose his mind.  He needed to do something to get Sam to relax and a weekend away, even if to the Hyatt, was the way to do it.  


	17. The Final Edition

**THE FINAL EDITION**

===============================================================================================================================

**WEBB HOME**

Webb arrived home and Sam was sitting at her desk, typing furiously.

"What are you writing?" Webb asked.

"My last will and testament," Sam smiled, "Care to notarize?"

"Cute," Webb smiled. "Seriously what are you doing?"

"Writing my last column," Sam announced.

"You're quitting?" Webb asked, "One of us needs to bring in a decent paycheck."

"Oh please, you have more money in your trust, than I would make in a lifetime." Sam said.

"Danaher, what's going on?" Webb asked.

"I'm taking a leave of absence," Sam said.  

"The new editor doesn't mind?" Webb asked.

"Guess who came out of retirement?" Sam smiled.

"You're kidding?" Webb laughed. "I thought he was going fishing."

"Well, he put it on hold until a replacement is found." Sam shrugged.

"So, what's it on?" Webb asked.

"You'll see Friday, with the rest of the world." Sam said as she closed the file.

"You really are a pain in the ass," Webb said affectionately.

"That's why you love me," Sam said getting up and hugging him.

"Wow, was that him?" Webb asked. He felt the kick.

"Yes, that was _her,_" Sam laughed.

"Well she's got good aim, two inches lower and she'd be an only child." Webb chuckled.

"She's also sitting on my bladder," Sam informed him.

"It's only a little bit longer." Webb said and kissed her.

"Webb, that's really nice, but you know what I want?" Sam stated.

"I can only imagine," Webb sighed.

"I want fries, with lots of cheese and gravy." Sam announced.

**RABB********HOME-**** FRIDAY NIGHT**

Mac and Harm arrived home from work.  Mac was changing and Harm was relaxing when he saw Sam's column. 

"Did Sam mention to you that she was writing the World According to Me again?" Harm called out.

"No, she never said a word, why?" Mac asked joining him on the couch.

"Listen to this," Harm said as he began to read.

_…I was never one for fairy tales but I would like to share one with you.  The Princess, carrying a pen instead of a scepter, waving it above her head and reporting facts like the kingdom had never seen.  The Prince, handsome and true, devoted to fighting injustice and making the kingdom and the entire world a better place.  Sounds good doesn't it.  This prince and princess were from different kingdoms, but they were destined to meet.  They fought and bickered only to make up.  They parted ways only to come back together.  They hid their love from those around them, but no one was fooled.  The Princess ran away and the Prince brought her back. They finally admitted their love and the two kingdoms were joined.  All was not perfect, an evil wizard tried to separate this royal couple and destroy the Prince.  The Princess with her magic pen, and the help of royalty from other kingdoms, revealed the evilness to the world.  On the mighty wings of a royal coach a King from another kingdom brought the Prince back, where they all lived happily ever after. Nice huh? _

_For the last year, I have been assigned to the Pentagon.  I reported on our military and all that that is happening in the military world.  I have never been prouder.  It was an honor to serve the men and women of our armed forces in this way.  I asked to take a departure from that column and return to my old format one last time.  I would like to bring up a topic that I touched upon over a year ago.  True love. _

_True love is not some enchanted evening or a fairy tale.  It is so much better. We think true love is when your heart aches for that special someone, but it's so much more.  Over the past months I learned something about true love.  It's not something you give, it's something you get.  True love enters your heart when people, without care for their own safety and without question, support you and help you.  No matter the cost. They give you true love. True love is friendship, true love is family.    _

_I am lucky to have people like this in my life.  They showed me what true love was.  At the hardest point in my life, they opened their hearts and their love poured out.  This was not one way, for I retuned their love with my own.  Without them I could have never survived.  They saved me and in turn I saved my husband.  I didn't save him in the sense you are thinking, I saved him by surviving._

_This will be the final edition of my columns for a while. I will soon have my own edition.  I promise I will be back.  For the last five years, I have ended my columns reminding you all to thank the members of the military for our freedom. Please always remember that.  Today I am ending my column a little bit differently. _

_To the members of the kingdoms, you know who you are. You have my friendship, you have my gratitude and you have my thanks.  But most of all you have my true love!_

"That was beautiful," Mac said when Harm finished.

"I'm a king," Harm smiled. "Remember that."

"You're a riot," Mac laughed, "Oh no."

"What?" Harm asked.

"I think I just had my first contraction," Mac announced.

"Mac, we still have three weeks." Harm replied. "You can't be having a contraction."

"Well, I just did," Mac said. 

"I'll go get the car." Harm stated. Mac picked up the phone and called her doctor.  Harm returned and helped Mac to the car.  An hour later, they pulled into the driveway.

"I told you it wasn't time," Harm said with a smile.

"Well, it's not like I've done this before." Mac replied. "How was I supposed to know that was normal?"

"You just are," Harm shrugged. "Come on let's get you to bed.

Harm helped Mac get settled into bed and went downstairs to review some files.  After about two hours he dozed off.

"Harm!" Mac called out and went downstairs, "Harm!"

"What's wrong?" Harm asked.

"It's time." Mac announced.

"Are you sure?" Harm asked. "You said that before."

"Yes, this time I am sure," Mac stated.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Harm asked.

"Harm, now is not the time for cross examination!" Mac yelled. "My water broke."

"Ok, I'll call the doctor you get the car," Harm ordered.

"Harm, you get the car," Mac stated. "I can't fit behind the wheel."

"Right, you get the car and I'll call the doctor." Harm said grabbing the phone.

"Harm, get the car!" Mac ordered. Harm ran outside to get the car a minute later he was back inside. "You might want to take the keys."

"I knew that," Harm said catching the keys Mac tossed him.

A few minutes later, Mac had called the doctor and was patiently sitting.  She finally picked up the phone and called Harm's cell.

"Rabb," Harm answered. 

"Hey flyboy, don't you think it might be a good idea if I was in the car too?" Mac stated. 

"I'll be back in two minutes," Harm replied turning the car around.  He picked up Mac and they went to the hospital.

**NORTHERN ****VIRGINIA********COMMUNITY********HOSPITAL******

"I'm Harmon Rabb, my wife is in labor." Harm announced to the nurse.

"Yes, Dr. Ocala called and advised us, you can go right up to maternity." The nurse replied.

"Mac, do you want a wheel chair?" Harm asked.

"No, I think I'll walk." Mac said.

Together they went to maternity.  The duty nurse was helping Mac get settled and advised Harm to go to the waiting room.

"My name is Caitlin and I will come get you once she's settled." Caitlin said.

"I think I should stay," Harm protested.

"Harm, get out of here," Mac ordered.

**WAITING ROOM**

Harm walked to the waiting room, it was very quiet.  That wasn't surprising considering it was 2am.  Harm was just about to enter the waiting room when he noticed another man standing there looking out the window. 

"I guess my wife isn't the only one with great timing." Harm said to the man's back.

"Commander, is the Colonel in labor too?" Gunny asked as he turned around.

****


	18. Baby Boom

**BABY BOOM**

===============================================================================================================================

**GALINDEZ HOME – EIGHT HOURS EARLIER – **6pm********

"Gunny, please rub my back." Ashlyn asked.

"You're not comfortable are you?" Gunny asked sympathetically.

"No, this is such a pain." Ashlyn replied.

"Can I get you anything?" Gunny asked.

"Maybe some juice," Ashlyn shrugged and Gunny went to get her some.

"Why don't we just go to bed, maybe you'll be more comfortable." Gunny suggested.

"Ok, these last few weeks are going to be the worst," Ashlyn groaned as Gunny helped her up.

"But the reward will be the best," Gunny smiled and kissed her.

"You only say that because you don't have stretch marks." Ashlyn replied.

"No, but I think my spine is curved from the six times you've made me sleep on the couch." Gunny teased.

"I have been mean, haven't I?" Ashlyn giggled.

"No, you've been perfect." Gunny replied.

"You're so good to me." Ashlyn smiled and got into bed.

Two hours later, Ashlyn woke up.

"Gunny, what was in that juice you gave me?" Ashlyn asked.

"Apples," Gunny said through a yawn.

"Market it," Ashlyn stated.

"Why?" Gunny asked.

"Because I'm in labor," Ashlyn announced.

"Right now?" Gunny asked.

"No Victor, I'm a psychic telling you what's going to happen." Ashlyn snapped.

"Are you sure?" Gunny asked getting up.

"I'm a doctor. I think I would know." Ashlyn said.

"Doc, I don't feel too hot," Gunny said as he began to wobble.

"Look here Marine, if you plan on falling asleep fast again, forget it." Ashlyn yelled.

"I'll be right back," Gunny said as ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"Terrific, I married the only wimpy marine." Ashlyn groaned.  She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. "Are you ok?"

"Fine and I'm not a wimp," Gunny said.

"You heard that?" Ashlyn laughed.

"I guess I'm a bit nervous," Gunny admitted.

"I love you," Ashlyn laughed. "Now would you mind getting it together? We need to go."

"I'll be right back," Gunny said and went to get the car.

**NORTHERN ****VIRGINIA********COMMUNITY********HOSPITAL**** – ****2am******

"How long have you been here?" Harm asked.

"Since 9," Gunny replied. "She's thrown me out of the room at least a dozen times."

"Mac just threw me out," Harm stated. "God, I hope I don't have to wait as long as you."

"Just between us, this is the most peace I've had in the last 6 months," Gunny admitted. "But I guess I should go back and check on her."

**ASHLYN'S ROOM**

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Gunny asked gingerly.

"This stinks," Ashlyn whined, "Five hours of labor and no baby."

"Do you want to go home and wait?" Gunny asked.

"Why? So you can throw up again?" Ashlyn asked.

"Very funny," Gunny replied.

"Hey Gunny, turn that monitor around," Ashlyn said.  Gunny did as she requested.

"What is that?" Gunny asked.

"That's the baby's heart beat," Ashlyn said pointing. "That's my heartbeat, and that tells when a contraction is coming."

"So when it starts to spike up like that it means…" Gunny asked.

"I'm about to have a contraction," Ashlyn said. "Owww!"

"Are you okay?" Gunny asked.

"Just wonderful, would you go get the nurse?" Ashlyn instructed.

"I'll be right back." Gunny said.

Ten minutes later, the nurse arrived with the doctor but no Gunny.

"Ashlyn, I want to check," Dr. Ocala said. "You know you're friends are here?"

"Sam? I'll kill her," Ashlyn said as another contraction hit.

"No, Sarah Rabb," Dr. Ocala replied. "You ladies are keeping me busy in the wee hours."

"Where is my husband?" Ashlyn asked.

"Well, he, well he's with Mr. Rabb." Caitlin replied.

"Why?" Ashlyn asked.

"He sort of threw up," Caitlin stated trying not to laugh.

"Again," Ashlyn said. "Would you please go check on him?"

"He's going to have to wait," Dr. Ocala announced. "We're ready."

"I'll go get him," Another nurse said.  A few moments later Gunny was running into the room.

"I hear we're good to go," Gunny said.

"Gunny, you look horrible," Ashlyn stated. Gunny was sweating and slightly paled.

"I'm fine," Gunny said.

"Ashlyn are you ready?" Dr. Ocala asked.

"Yes, and make sure you gently rotate the head, and check that the cord is not twisted," Ashlyn began instructing.

"Ashlyn, you're the patient here, I've got it covered." Dr. Ocala smiled. "Now on three I want a push."

Ashlyn pushed and let out a blood curdling yell. 

"Is that normal?" Gunny asked.

"Perfectly fine," Caitlin said. "This isn't a walk in the park."

"This is looking good, you're almost there." Dr. Ocala stated.

Ashlyn pushed again and yelled some more.

"Come on baby," Gunny encouraged. "Semper Fi!"

"Semper Fi my ass, you have no idea what real pain is!" Ashlyn shouted.

"I'm just trying to be supportive," Gunny replied.

"Ok, Ashlyn one more." Dr. Ocala stated. "Then it will be a piece of cake."

"Doc, I'll be right back," Gunny said running into the bathroom.

"Now he leaves?" Ashlyn said through gritted teeth.

"Ashlyn concentrate on me," Dr. Ocala said. "Here we go."

"What is it?" Ashlyn asked. "Where's Gunny?"

"You have a son," Dr. Ocala said. "Caitlin, check on Victor please."

Dr. Ocala placed the baby on Ashlyn's chest.  Caitlin called to him from the bathroom and he went to check on Gunny who was barely conscious and kneeling over the commode.

"Get an attending in here now," Dr. Ocala ordered as his beeper went off.

"What's wrong with my husband?" Ashlyn asked as another nurse took the baby.

"I'm not sure, how long has he been throwing up?" Dr. Ocala asked.

"He did before we got here tonight," Ashlyn replied. "Does he have a fever?"

"He appears to," Dr. Ocala stated.

"Call Dr. Peters," Ashlyn ordered. "I want him to examine Victor."

"Ashlyn, worry about you right now, we'll take care of him." Dr. Ocala replied as his pager rang again.

"Dr. Ocala," Another nurse said running in," Mrs. Rabb is at 10."

"I'll be right there." Dr. Ocala said.

"Tell Mac I said good luck," Ashlyn called out.  The nurse helped Ashlyn clean up and settle in with her son.

**MAC'S ROOM**

"Oh this is not good," Mac said as another contraction hit.

"Bear down marine," Harm smiled. "You're tough."

"Harm, now is not the time to be cute." Mac snapped. 

"I hear we're ready to have a baby," Dr. Ocala said walking in.

"Yes, I am." Mac said. "Now why didn't I get anything for the pain?"

"You opted for natural," Dr. Ocala smiled. "Let me take a look."

"Sarah, the baby's crowning, this is going to be a piece of cake." Dr. Ocala smiled.

"Maybe for you," Mac said. "Harm, this hurts more than when you got me shot."

"You got her shot?" Dr. Ocala asked Harm. "And you still married him?"

"Long story," Mac and Harm replied in unison.

"Sarah, I need you to concentrate and give me a push," Dr. Ocala ordered.

"Come on Mac," Harm said as he held her. "I know how you feel."

"Harm when you try to squeeze an F14 out of your body, then we can talk about you understanding how I feel." Mac snapped.

"Sarah, pay attention," Dr. Ocala ordered.

"Let's get going," Mac said. "I want this baby out!"

"Sarah, the cord is around the baby's neck," Dr. Ocala stated. "I need you to stop pushing."

"Is everything ok?" Harm asked.

"It's just fine, nothing to worry about." Dr. Ocala said. 

A few moments later, Dr. Ocala was holding the baby. 

"What is it?" Harm asked.

"It's a baby, Harm." Mac smiled.

"Do I have a son or a daughter?" Harm asked.

"You have a son," Dr. Ocala announced. "That's two boys, if the Webb's have a boy, next month, it will be a hat trick."

"What do you mean two boys?" Mac asked.

"Oh, I forgot, Gunny and Ashlyn are here too, they must have had a boy," Harm smiled.

"They did, however Mr. Galindez is in emergency now." Dr. Ocala informed them.

"Oh no," Mac said. "Harm you should go down there and check on him."

"Are you sure?" Harm asked.

"Positive," Mac smiled. "We'll be fine."

Harm left and went down to check on Gunny.  The nurse came and took the baby from Mac. Thirty minutes later, Mac and baby Harm were settled in when they received their first visitors.

"Can we come in?" Ashlyn asked.

"Hey, congratulations," Mac said. "Let me see."

"Let's trade," Ashlyn laughed, "And really confuse the guys."

"Oh that would be funny," Mac laughed. "Wow look at all that black hair, he looks just like Gunny."

"I just hope his eyes stay blue," Ashlyn stated. "Let me see Little Harmon."

"This is your Aunt Ashlyn," Mac said to the sleeping baby.

"Mac, he's perfect," Ashlyn smiled.

"I think so," Mac laughed. "Listen Harm went down to check on Gunny."

"Thank you, they aren't telling me anything." Ashlyn said. "I'm tempted to go down there.  It is my ER."

"You aren't a doctor today," Mac laughed.

"Very true, you get some rest.  We're going to go back to our room." Ashlyn announced as she got up.

"Hey Ashlyn, I have an idea." Mac said.

"I'd love to. I'll go tell the nurse." Ashlyn smiled reading her mind.

Twenty minutes later, Ashlyn and Mac were moved out of their single rooms and put in a double.  

"I have to call Sam," Ashlyn stated. "I finally did something first."

"You hope, knowing Sam she probably had the baby at home just to annoy you." Mac laughed.

"You should have told me you changed rooms." Harm said walking in. "Ashlyn congratulations."

"Thanks Harm. How's Gunny?" Ashlyn asked.

"It's his gallbladder," Harm announced. "A Dr. Peters said to tell you he would be doing a laparoscopic procedure and not to worry."

"And I was calling him a wimp," Ashlyn laughed, "Poor baby."

"Speaking of babies, I just saw the two best looking boys in the nursery." Harm smiled. "Of course, one was a little better looking."

"Oh Harm, thank you, but your son is beautiful." Ashlyn teased.

"Ladies, it's been a long night. We all need some sleep." Harm said. 

"Agreed," Mac replied. "But you're going back to the ER aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am." Harm said and kissed Mac. "I love you."

"Harm, thanks for going," Ashlyn smiled.

"I love you too," Harm smiled and kissed Ashlyn on the head.  He turned out the lights, left the room and let the two new mommies get some sleep.


	19. Visiting Hours

**VISITING HOURS**

================================================================================================================================

**NORTHERN ****VIRGINIA********COMMUNITY********HOSPITAL******

Sam showed up at the hospital with balloons and flowers for both mommies.  Webb was at yet another meeting so Tiner brought her over. Sam went to maternity while Tiner went to see Gunny.

"Let me see the babies," Sam said. "Wow, what's the tally?"

"Ten fingers, ten toes and 9 pounds 6 ounces." Ashlyn announced.

"Ten finger, ten toes and 9 pounds 10 ounces." Mac stated.

"No wonder you guys got so big," Sam laughed.

"Well not everyone refused to gain weight," Ashlyn replied.

"Hey, I've now gained 13 pounds," Sam said. "So did it hurt?"

"No," Mac and Ashlyn replied and laughed.

"I am so glad I am not doing that natural stuff," Sam said, "Although, at this point I am ready to give myself a cesarean." 

"Sam you still have six weeks," Mac laughed.

"Well you both had them early, why can't I?" Sam whined. 

"You know we did have them early," Ashlyn said. "Imagine the sizes if we went to term."

"I don't even want to think about it," Mac laughed. 

"Oh, how's Victor?" Sam asked. "Jason went down to his room."

"He's ok. He should be up soon," Ashlyn said.

"I was shocked when Harm called and told me about Gunny." Sam said.

"Where's Clay?" Mac asked.

"Another meeting with the FBI," Sam said. "You would think with all these meetings they would just put him back to work."

"They will," Mac smiled.

"Congratulations," Harriet said walking into the room.

"Hey Harriet," Mac said. 

"It was so smart for you guys to share a room, it makes visiting much easier." Harriet stated.

"Where's Bud?" Mac asked.

"He had to be in court," Harriet replied. "He said to say congrats and he would be by later."

"Can I see my son?" Gunny asked as Tiner wheeled him into the room followed by Harm.

"How are you?" Ashlyn asked.

"Good to see you wheeling around," Mac said.

"Wow, I have a son," Gunny said holding William.

"Blows your mind doesn't it," Harm laughed taking Little Harm from his bassinet.

"Feeding time," The nurse said walking in.

"I'll go now," Tiner said.

"Relax Jason, we're using bottles." Mac laughed.

"What happened to it's healthier?" Sam teased.

"I never said I was going to," Mac stated.

"I'm not producing," Ashlyn sighed.

"Those things are dry?" Sam laughed.

"Real classy Sam," Tiner replied.

"Thank you," Sam smiled. "So when do you guys get released?"

"Tomorrow," Ashlyn said.

"The same," Mac added.

"Later today," Gunny chimed in.

"A party without us?" Bobbie said walking in with Sturgis.

"Congratulations ladies," Sturgis said. "Two baby boys."

"Thank you," They replied.

"And Gunny, congrats to you as well, one infected gallbladder." Sturgis laughed.

"You're very funny Commander," Gunny said.

"So Sam, you think your little bundle will make an appearance any time soon?" Bobbie asked.

"God I hope so," Sam replied. 

Just then AJ and Meredith arrived.

"Is anyone working today?" Mac asked.

"I'm ready to call the President and have today declared a national holiday." AJ joked.

"They're beautiful," Meredith cooed.

"So, are we going with the names previously discussed?" Bobbie asked.

"Yes," Mac replied. 

"Absolutely," Ashlyn said.

"Baby central," Harm said picking up the phone. "Yes, they're both here.  No problem, I'll ask them. Thanks."

"Who was that?" Mac asked.

"Coates," Harm replied. "She said she's very happy for you both and wanted to know if she could bring anything by when she comes later."

"She's so sweet," Ashlyn said.

"She's come a long way," Mac smiled.

"Where's my grandson?" Trish Burnett asked bubbling into the room.

"Mom," Harm said. "What did you do, take the Concord?"

"As soon as you called, I got a flight. I wanted to see this baby with my own eyes." Trish laughed. "How are you dear, may I hold my grandchild?"

"Hi Trish," Mac smiled. "Of course you can."

"Harm, he looks like you." Trish smiled. "He'll grow out of it."

"Thanks Mom," Harm smirked. "Where's Frank?

"He was looking for a place to park." Trish replied and looked over at William. "And who is this?"

"Mom, you remember Gunnery Sergeant Galindez." Harm said.

"Nice to see you Ma'am," Gunny said trying to get up. "This is my wife Ashlyn and our son William."

"Gunny what happened to you?" Trish asked.

"My gallbladder," Gunny said. 

"I hope you're okay," Trish said as she peeked at the baby, "My my, what a head of hair, he's lovely."

"It's a Galindez trait," Gunny smiled.

"Harriet, how are your two?" Trish asked as Frank walked in.

"Very well Ma'am, thank you." Harriet smiled.

"Congratulations," Frank said, "Good to see you all."

"Good to see you as well," They all replied.

"AJ how are you?" Trish asked. "Meredith it's nice to see you again."

"Mom and Frank, this is Petty Officer Jason Tiner," Harm said.

"Harm, we've met," Trish laughed. "Forgive my manners, Jason.  It's nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, Ma'am," Tiner replied.

"I hear congratulations are in order," Frank said to Bobbie and Sturgis.

"Thank you Mr. Burnett," Sturgis replied.

"Bobbie, I know you will be a beautiful bride." Trish smiled.

"At least you didn't say old, like my mother did." Bobbie laughed.

"Oh, I almost forgot. This is Sam Danaher, another friend." Harm said.

"She's more than a friend," Trish smiled. "If my guess is right that last series you wrote should get you a Pulitzer." 

"Thank you, it's a pleasure meeting you both," Sam smiled.

"I do have to admit, I always thought you were a man," Frank said and everyone started laughing.

"Most people do, but as you can well see, I'm a woman." Sam laughed and patted her belly.

"This room is a bit over crowded," The nurse said walking in. "I'm sorry but everyone except for mommies and daddies needs to go."

"Can the grandparents stay?" Trish asked. "We just got here."

"For a little bit longer," The nurse replied and left.

Everyone gave hugs and kisses and started to leave.  As Sam got up, she held her stomach.

"Sam, are you okay?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam said.

"Sam, is it time?" AJ asked.

"No, but she's kicking up a storm." Sam replied. 

"Are you sure?" Tiner asked.

"Yeah, just take me home." Sam said. "Trust me, this kid is gonna wait until the last possible minute." 

"Go figure, you'd have a stubborn kid," Harm laughed.

Gunny got up out of the wheelchair and instructed Sam to sit.  Tiner wheeled Sam, followed by the rest of the pack, out of the hospital.  He took her home, got her settled and waited for Webb to arrive before he left.

**FBI HEADQUARTERS**

"Mr. Webb, thank you for coming in." Stackhouse said.

"Did I have a choice?" Webb asked.

"Where is Commander Rabb?" Stackhouse asked. "I thought you only spoke to me with your attorney present."

"His wife had a baby last night," Webb replied. "What do you need to know now?"

"I wanted to inform you that we traced the money, it didn't belong to you.  The account was set up in your name."

"Does this mean I can get back to work?" Webb asked.

"Yes is does," Stackhouse stated and it sounded like he was going to say something else, but didn't. He handed Webb his ID. "You need to go to New York, a security check."

"So, I am assigned to making sure rooms are secure for visitors?" Webb asked sarcastically.

"Something like that," Stackhouse replied. 

"When do I have to leave?" Webb sighed. 

"Immediately, but if all goes well you should be back before noon." Stackhouse said.

Webb picked up his ID and the information and left.  

**WEBB HOME**

"Hi Jason, what's going on? Is she okay?" Webb asked as he walked in.

"She's fine, just wiped out." Tiner replied.

"Where is she?" Webb asked.

"Upstairs sleeping," Tiner replied.

"Thanks for staying," Webb said.

"It's not a problem," Tiner smiled. "So how are things going with you?"

"Good." Webb said. "I am going back to work."

"That's great," Tiner said shaking his hand. 

"Jason, I need another favor." Webb stated.

"Anything," Tiner replied.

"I have to go to New York tonight.  Do you think you could stay here?" Webb asked.

"That's not a problem." Tiner smiled.  "It's been a couple of weeks since I've had to get up in the middle of the night."

"I really appreciate this." Webb said. "I should be back by noon."

"Sounds good," Tiner said. "I'll go home and get my things. Let the Admiral know I need a personal day tomorrow and be back."

"Sounds like plan, I'm going to go tell my wife," Webb sighed. "She's not going to be happy."

"Sorry, I can't help you out there." Tiner smiled. "I don't want to tell her your leaving town."

"I have to do this one alone." Webb laughed. "Thanks again."

Tiner left and Webb went upstairs.  Sam was sleeping with a pillow clutched against her.  He didn't want to wake her up but he had no choice.  He sat down on the bed and kissed her cheek.

"Let's have sex," Sam said as she was waking up.

"Excuse me?" Webb laughed.

"They say sex induces labor," Sam said.

"You still have six weeks.  I know you're impatient, but this one time wait." Webb replied.

"Let's have sex anyway," Sam smiled.

"Tempting offer, but we need to talk." Webb said.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked sitting up.

"I have to go to New York," Webb announced.

"When and for how long?" Sam asked.

"Today and I will be back by noon tomorrow," Webb replied. "Tiner is going to stay with you."

"He doesn't have to," Sam began to protest.

"Danaher, for once would you not argue with me?" Webb asked.

"Fine, so why do you have to go to New York?" Sam asked.

"You're not going to like the answer," Webb replied. "It's classified."

"Oh please, at this point my clearance should be higher than yours," Sam smirked.

"Cute, I need to get going." Webb said. He leaned down and kissed Sam.

"We'll be waiting for you," Sam smiled and patted her belly.

"I love you," Webb said and kissed Sam again. He then kissed her stomach, "and I love you too."

"God Webb, you've become a sap," Sam laughed and kissed him one last time.

Webb left and Sam went down stairs to read.  About an hour later Tiner and Coates arrived.


	20. The First Night

**THE FIRST NIGHT**

===============================================================================================================================

**WEBB HOME**

"You guys don't need to be here," Sam stated. "I'll be fine."

"No, I think we'll stay," Tiner announced. 

"Besides, this will be fun," Coates added.

"So what do you want to do?" Sam asked. "It's not like we can play blackjack."

"Sam, I will never play blackjack with you again." Tiner said. "Or poker for that matter."

"You know, after the baby is born, we have to play again.  I want Webb to play a couple of hands." Sam laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Coates asked. Tiner and Sam explained Sam's card games to her.  

"Is anyone hungry?" Sam asked.

"We'll take care of it," Tiner said getting up.

"Jason, I can make dinner." Sam announced.

Sam whipped up a quick meal and they all sat down to eat.  After dinner they watched a movie and half way through Sam announced the she was tired and going to bed.

"Listen you guys take the master bedroom, I'll sleep in the guest room." Sam said.

"Don't be crazy," Coates said. "You sleep in your room."

"The guest room has a double bed, my room has a king. I'm not taking no for an answer." Sam said firmly. "Good night."

Sam went up to bed, leaving Tiner and Coates watching the rest of the movie.

"She really is something else," Coates smiled.

"I think that something else is bossy." Tiner laughed.

"Jen, I need to ask you something," Tiner said. "Do you feel left out?"

"Left out of what?" Coates replied confused.

"Well, everyone is getting married and having kids," Tiner explained. "Do you feel like we should?"

"Jason, I don't feel left out and if this was a proposal, you need to work on your material." Coates stated.

"Are you sure?" Tiner asked.

"Jason, when the time is right we'll know it," Coates smiled. "I don't want to get married because everyone else has."

"Thank god," Tiner said with a loud exhale. 

"Now that we have that settled, let's go to bed." Coates said and went upstairs.

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

"Jason, wake up." Sam whispered.

"What's the matter?" Tiner asked.

"I think I'm in labor," Sam announced. 

"Okay," Tiner said and rolled over. Sam pushed Tiner to wake him up.

"What's going on?" Coates asked as she was woken up by the movement.

"I'm in labor," Sam stated.

"Jason, wake up." Coates said nudging him.

"Jen, not now I'm tired." Tiner groaned. Sam just looked at Coates and started laughing.

"Jason, Sam is going to have the baby," Coates said. 

"I know. I've spent the last 8 months hearing about it." Tiner said.

"Jason, I mean she's having the baby now." Coates stated.

"You said you would wait for Webb," Tiner said as he sat up.

"I planned to, the baby has decided otherwise," Sam said.

"Are you sure?" Tiner asked.

"My stomach feels really strange," Sam replied. 

"Maybe we should see how far along you are?" Tiner suggested.

"Ah Jason, I heard what happened when you checked Harriet." Sam laughed. "I need you conscious."

"Fine," Tiner said. "I guess we need to get to the hospital."

"We have to call Webb," Sam announced.

"You guys go, I'll call him." Coates said as Tiner and Sam went to the car. 

"Wait a second," Sam announced and bent over the bushes.

"What's wrong?" Tiner asked.

"I don't believe this," Sam groaned as she heaved.  When she was done, she announced that the labor had stopped.

"Let's go back inside." Tiner said.

"What happened?" Coates asked as they walked in.

"It wasn't labor, I had to heave," Sam sighed.

"Sam, no more spicy foods until after the baby comes." Tiner said. 

"Sorry," Sam said. "Did you get a hold of Webb?"

"No, I left a message, I'll call back." Coates advised.

Coates called Webb and got him this time.  He hadn't even heard the message and was relieved to know everything was fine. Webb also correlated Sam's latest "upheaval" with his being away. 

"Anyone want some jalapeño poppers?" Sam asked.

"Are you nuts?" Tiner asked. "No spicy foods!"

"Ok, ok." Sam laughed. "I just figured if the Cajun chicken made it feel like labor the poppers would pop out the baby."

"Sam you still have 4 weeks," Tiner said. "Would you give it time?"

"Do I really have a choice?" Sam asked.

"No you don't," Tiner replied. "Besides what can you do?"

"They say sex induces labor," Sam smiled. "Jason, come have sex with me."

"Excuse me?" Tiner said almost passing out.

"I was kidding," Sam said laughing.

"I think you need to go to sleep." Tiner announced.

They all went to bed, the next morning Coates left for work while Sam and Tiner did some work in the nursery.  As promised, Webb returned at noon.

"So, a little anxious I see," Webb said walking into the nursery.

"I thought it was labor," Sam shrugged.

"Yeah, but it was gas." Tiner reminded her.

"I always knew you had hot air," Webb said kissing her on the top of the head.

"You're a regular riot," Sam said sarcastically.

"Well, if it's okay, I'm going to go." Tiner said walking towards the door.

"Thanks for staying," Sam said.

"I appreciate everything," Webb said walking him to the door.

Once Tiner was gone, Webb sat down with Sam.

"You mind telling me why you are so restless." Webb asked.

"Mac and Ashlyn had their kids, why do I have to wait?" Sam pouted.

"Because that's life," Webb replied with a smile.

"It sucks," Sam said and leaned up against him.

**RABB HOME **

Mac and Harm arrived home with their son.  Harriet, Bud, Little AJ and Little Emily were waiting for them.

"What a surprise," Mac said.

"Little AJ has talked about nothing but the baby and we figured you could use a little welcome home celebration," Harriet said.

"Hey pal," Harm said to Little AJ. "You have double duty now.  It's not just Emily you have to watch out for."

"No problem," Little AJ said with a smile. "Let me see."

"Baby Harm, this is AJ," Mac said.  Little AJ looked at the baby and smiled.

"Hammy!" Little AJ announced.

"No AJ, his name is Harmon like Uncle Harm's," Bud corrected.

"No, that's Harmon." Little AJ said pointing to Harm, "This is Hammy!"

"Hammy it is," Harm said with a laugh.

The Roberts stayed for dinner, which Harriet prepared and then left. After they left, Mac and Harm went to the nursery to watch Hammy sleep.

"Harm don't you wake him up," Mac said in a fierce whisper. "He'll be getting up on his own in soon enough."

"I know, but I just want to hold him," Harm smiled.

"Fine, at 2am when he wakes up you can hold him. For now just let him sleep." Mac ordered.

It was only 8pm, but they decided to go to bed, Mac was exhausted and they both figured it would be smart to get sleep whenever they could.

**10PM******

The sounds of a crying baby woke Mac from her sleep.  She sprung up from bed and with amazing energy went down and got a bottle.  She returned to the nursery and feed Hammy.  When he was full and burped he promptly fell back asleep.

**12AM******

Hammy's cries woke Mac and she lazily pulled herself out of bed.  Blindly she went to get another bottle and tripping up the stairs she made it to the nursery.  After a little formula, some cooing and a big burp, he was back to sleep.

**2AM******

Before the first sounds of a cry, Mac was awake.  She stayed in bed as Hammy sounded the alarm that he was ready to eat.  Mac didn't move, she hoped that Harm would hear him and wake up.  No such luck, after two minutes of crying Mac made her way to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle and headed to the nursery.  She fed the baby, patted his back and put him in the crib.  She then returned to her bed where Harm was fast asleep.

"You're getting up for the next one," Mac announced waking him.

"What?" Harm said waking up.

"It's 2am, what happened to I just want to hold him?" Mac asked.

"I never heard him.  I promise I'll get up for the next one." Harm said.  However before the last words were out of his mouth, he was sound asleep.

My hero," Mac smiled and got into bed.  She knew he wasn't going to wake up at 4am.  It actually didn't bother her, she liked these moments she had alone with the baby.  She knew there would come a day, in the future, where she would just be mom but Harm would be DAD!  She quietly laughed as she wondered when the newness and excitement of being a mother wore off.  She figured it would probably come right after the first week of sleepless nights.  She got out of bed and went to the nursery.  She sat in the rocker and just listened to her son breath as she dozed off to sleep.

**GALINDEZ HOME**

Ashlyn and Gunny arrived home and Sturgis and Bobbie were there as the welcoming committee.  

"What are you guys doing here?" Ashlyn asked.

"We decided that Harriet and Bud would go to Mac and Harm's and we would come here." Bobbie advised.

"This is really nice," Gunny said.

"Nice but selfish," Sturgis smiled. 

"How's that Sir?" Gunny asked.

"We get extra time with the baby, when no one else is around," Bobbie said taking William from Ashlyn.

"You want time?" Ashlyn laughed. "Feel free to stay for the 3am feeding."

"Not that much time," Sturgis laughed.

The couples sat and chatted for a bit, William cooed much to everyone's delight.  When it was time for him to go to sleep, Bobbie and Sturgis took their leave.

"So how do you want to do this?" Gunny asked.

"Do what?" Ashlyn replied.

"Who's going to get up and when?" Gunny asked.

"This isn't a mission to be planned," Ashlyn laughed.

"No, be we should have a course of action," Gunny replied.

"Victor, it's a baby.  Not a military maneuver," Ashlyn stated. "Whoever hears him first gets him."

"That's not very organized." Gunny replied.

"Welcome to parenthood, sweetheart." Ashlyn laughed and crawled into bed.

Gunny got into bed and was laying at attention.  He practically had one foot on the floor ready to spring up at the first sound that came from William.

"Victor, would you relax?" Ashlyn asked.

"I am relaxed," Gunny replied. "I just want to make sure I get to him.  Maybe we should switch sides.  Your side is closer to the door." 

"Victor, go to sleep." Ashlyn ordered and turned over.

Midnight came and Gunny woke to feed William. Gunny bolted out of bed, went to the kitchen and prepared the bottle.  He then ran back upstairs and fed William.  He repeated this ritual every few hours without any prompting from William. At 4AM, Ashlyn woke and noticed Gunny was not in bed.  She went to the nursery where she found Gunny sitting with William.

"He's not eating," Gunny said.

"Maybe he's not hungry." Ashlyn replied. "Did you check his diaper?"

"Yes I changed him," Gunny said proudly.

"How often have you fed him?" Ashlyn asked.

"Every two hours," Gunny replied.

"Whether or not he cried?" Ashlyn asked.

"Why wait for him to ask." Gunny replied.

"Let me have him?" Ashlyn said.

"Doc, you had him for nine months, it's my turn now." Gunny said. "Go to bed. Besides you have all day tomorrow."

Ashlyn smiled at Gunny, she walked out of the nursery and then turned.  She looked at Gunny and smiled again.  There was something very sexy about her husband cradling the baby.  The next morning, Gunny woke and got ready for work, but not before he changed and dressed William.  He wasn't even tired, he was actually feeling very refreshed.  He woke Ashlyn with a kiss and left for work.


	21. Thanksgiving

**THANKSGIVING**

===============================================================================================================================

It had been about a month since the arrivals of Hammy and William.  The new parents were adjusting nicely.  Harm and Mac had come to an agreement and they now shared the late night duties.  Ashlyn finally broke Gunny of his overnight patrols and actually convinced him that sometimes it was okay to let William cry.  Sam was two weeks from delivery and miserable.  

Webb was back at work, although he seemed to be doing a lot of paper work and very little investigating.  

AJ and Meredith were comfortable maintaining the status quo of their relationship while Bobbie and Sturgis were in the throws of wedding plans.  Tiner and Coates relished in the zaniness of their friends, believing that they were the sanest in the group.  With the holiday season officially beginning today, everyone was gathered at the Rabb home for an early Thanksgiving dinner.

**RABB HOME**

"Harriet, would you mind tossing the salad?" Mac asked while balancing Hammy on her hip as she checked the Turkey.

"Mac, give me the baby." Bobbie said. "I don't want you basting the wrong butterball."

"Thanks," Mac laughed handing off Hammy. "Just take him to Harm."

"Are the men watching football?" Harriet asked when Bobbie returned.

"They were, Sam made them put on 'It's A Wonderful Life'. " Ashlyn said walking in.

"How did she get them to change the channel?" Meredith laughed.

"She's faking a contraction every time the game is on." Ashlyn replied.

"Where does she come up with these things?" Mac laughed.

"She said if she is going to be stuck carrying to term, she might as well make the most of it." Ashlyn replied.

"I swear I am never getting pregnant again." Sam groaned as she waddled in.

"You look wonderful," Harriet said.

"Oh really, I'm now 135 pounds, my ankles are non existent, my boobs are going to explode and I think I have a hemorrhoid." Sam whined.

"You are a hemorrhoid," Webb said walking up behind her.

"Shut up," Sam said. "This is all your fault."

"I know," Webb smiled and kissed her cheek. "I can't wait to do it again."

"Mac, could I have a pair of scissors?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Okay you two, separate corners." Meredith teased. 

"Mac, we need more ice," Webb said.

"It's on the back porch," Mac replied.  Webb went to get the ice and then returned to the living room.

"You know I just realized Jason and Jen aren't here," Bobbie said. "Where are they?"

"They went to the Central Union Mission to help with set up," Sam stated.

"I thought we were going to go after dinner?" Harriet asked.

"We are, but they decided to go earlier," Meredith advised.

"I guess we should finish getting this dinner ready so we can get there too," Mac said.

**IN THE LIVING ROOM **

"Any chance we can put the game back on?" Gunny asked.

"Where's Sam?" Harm laughed grabbing the remote.

"So Webb, how goes impending fatherhood?" AJ asked.

"It's great, although Sam is crazier than usual." Webb replied.

"We all went through it," Bud smiled.

"Not all of us," Sturgis laughed.

"Your time will come," Harm smiled. "We missed two touch downs."

"Don't look at me," Webb replied to the looks from the group. 

"Well, you married her," Gunny said.

"You introduced me to her," Webb replied.

"I barely knew her," Gunny laughed.

"Does anyone want something to drink?" Bud asked getting up.

"Thanks, I'll take another." AJ said.

"Gentleman, dinner is ready." Mac announced.

**DINING ROOM**

They gathered for the meal that was collectively prepared by everyone.  The sat around the table complete with a highchair, booster seat and baby swings.  It was a true family setting.

"Is someone going to say a blessing?" Harriet asked.

"I guess I will," Harm replied. "As we gather together for this celebration, I would like to give thanks for family and friends. I am thankful for a healthy baby and beautiful wife.  May we all be together like this in the future."

Everyone just smiled at each other.  They really were a family.  

"Are we gonna eat?" Little AJ asked breaking the silence.

"Of course we are," Mac laughed, "Harm, cut the bird."

"Actually, I was thinking that this is a job for Ashlyn." Harm laughed. "She does have the most experience cutting things."

"Not turkeys," Ashlyn laughed. 

"Well, someone cut the bird," Sam said. "I'm hungry."

Harm sliced the turkey and suddenly there were conversations flying.  

"Harriet, the candied yams are wonderful," Sturgis said between mouthfuls.

"Thanks, it was my great grandmother's recipe," Harriet replied.

"I love this stuffing," Gunny told Bobbie taking another helping.

"Thank you," Bobbie smiled. 

"Mac the turkey is perfect." AJ complimented.

"I actually can't take the credit," Mac smiled. "Harm did the seasoning."

"Meredith, the cranberries are interesting," Ashlyn said. "I've never seen them prepared like this before, where did you find the recipe?"

"I found it in a traditional cookbook.  It used only ingredients that could be found 1619, the year of the first Thanksgiving." Meredith smiled.

"That would explain the taste," Bud said.

"So, what are Ashlyn and Sam contributing?" Harm asked.

"Dessert," They replied in unison.

"You know with everything that happened, we missed our anniversaries," Sam said.

"Between investigations and babies, who had time?" Mac laughed.

"This is kind of nice, a traditional Thanksgiving." Harm said.

"What do you mean traditional?" Mac asked.

"Well, you women preparing food, us men relaxing. The way things should be." Harm smiled.

"What do you mean the way things should be?" Bobbie asked.

"I think he just means that in the beginning, women prepared and men ate." Sturgis said.

"Sturgis don't help him." Mac warned.

"I agree." Gunny said.

"Excuse me?" Ashlyn asked. "Just what do you agree with?"

"I was just thinking that it was nice to spend a day where I didn't have to cook." Gunny said.

"That's because you cook so much all the other days?" Ashlyn asked.

"I think I understand what the men are saying," AJ stated.

"And exactly what are they saying?" Meredith asked.

"Sir, if I may," Bud chimed in.

"No Bud, you may not," Harriet interrupted.

"I think that we are just trying…" Webb began.

"Webb, I think you should just try keeping your mouth shut." Sam said quickly.

"I was trying to give you ladies a compliment." Harm said.

"You know what amazes me," Sam asked.

"What's that?" Bobbie asked.

"I swear they get dumber in packs." Sam said shaking her head.

"Well, this pack is going to be cleaning up when we get back from the shelter." Mac smiled. 

**CENTRAL UNION********MISSION******

They had all agreed that after the year they had, they were going to give back.  They realized how fortunate they were. Serving food to those less fortunate was just a small way they could show how thankful they really were.  

"I never thought there would be so many children," Harriet said. 

"It's sad," Ashlyn said. "It makes you realize how lucky we are."

"Let's find Tiner," Mac suggested.

Tiner and Coates where in the kitchen taking various items out of the oven and putting them in chaffing dishes, the group immediately began to help.  AJ and Meredith had set up a baby station and were watching the kids while the rest assumed positions on the serving line.

"Where's Webb?" Sturgis asked.

"A year ago, I would have suggested we look to see if Sam was missing." Harm joked.

"He'll be here soon," Coates smiled and served some stuffing to a guest.

The food had been served and the group was mingling with the guests.  They chatted and joked, trying to ensure that they had a Happy Thanksgiving.

"I just realized something," Bobbie said to Gunny. "Today they have a wonderful meal because it's Thanksgiving, what about the other days?"

"I know what you mean," Gunny replied. "This is just one day.  No one should have to live like this."

"So where is Webb?" Ashlyn asked.

"He'll be here," Tiner smiled.

They were in the process of cleaning up the dishes when the doors to the shelter flew open.  In walked a life size turkey.  The children all ran up to him and the JAG crew busted out laughing. "Happy Thanksgiving," Webb called out.

He then proceeded to give out little chocolate turkeys to the kids.  No one ever expected to see Clayton Webb dressed up like a turkey.  They all were sorry no one brought a camera.  

"I'm proud of you, Mr. Gobble," Sam said to Webb.

"You have no idea how uncomfortable this outfit is," Webb replied.

"Wanna trade?" Sam laughed. "You be pregnant for a while."

While Webb was handing out the candy, the rest went to the kitchen to start the clean up.

"What does labor feel like?" Sam asked clutching her stomach.

"Why?" Mac asked. 

"Sam did your water break?" Ashlyn asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Sam asked, "Ahhh."

"Sam, how far apart are they?" Ashlyn asked. "Victor, go get the car."

"About five minutes," Sam said.

"What's going on?" Harm asked. 

"We're about to have a baby," Bobbie said.

"Oh my god," Sam said. 

"Sam have you been going a lot?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yeah," Sam said, "Why?"

"Have you had constant dripping?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sam asked.

"For how long?" Ashlyn asked.

"Since noon, why?" Sam asked.

"Your water broke," Ashlyn said. 

"I thought it just breaks," Coates said.

"Not always," Ashlyn replied. "Sometimes it leaks." 

"Wait, you have to stop this." Sam said. "I am not ready."

"Oh you're ready," Mac said. 

"We need to get her to the hospital," Harm said.

"Car's here," Gunny said running back in.

"Someone go get that turkey!" Sam ordered.

"I'm on it." Sturgis said. 

"Oow," Sam yelled. "This sucks!"

"Sam, that was less than two minutes," Tiner informed her.

"I don't think we are going to have time to get to the hospital." Ashlyn announced.

"Well, I am not having the baby here." Sam said. "What are you going to do put the kid in a roasting pan?"

"There is an infirmary in the back." Coates advised.

"Gunny, go get my bag from the car." Ashlyn advised. "Harm, help me get her to the infirmary."  

"Do you have drugs in that bag?" Sam asked as Harm carried her to the infirmary.

"Sorry, Lucy you are going to have to do this natural." Ashlyn stated.

"What kind of doctor doesn't have drugs?" Sam snapped.

"This kind," Ashlyn answered.

Sam was on the table and Ashlyn was examining her.  Everyone left the room but Ashlyn, Tiner and Mac.

"I'm here," Webb said running into the room.

"Can't we do something to stop this, until I get to a hospital?" Sam asked. "Where they have drugs?"

"Sam, I need you to relax." Ashlyn said. "The baby hasn't turned."

"What does that mean?" Webb asked.

"It means I am going to try and turn the baby." Ashlyn said.

"You're gonna what?" Sam cried out.

"Sam, do you trust me?" Ashlyn asked.

"With my life," Sam replied as a contraction hit again.

"Good, we're going to do this together, like we've done everything else." Ashlyn said. Ashlyn waited for the contraction to end and then carefully reached into the birth canal and turned the baby to the desired position. 

"Owwwww," Sam hollered. "Watch it."

"That was the hard part," Ashlyn said.

"How the hell did you do that?" Sam asked.

"How do you write so well?" Ashlyn asked.

"I'm talented," Sam said through gritted teeth. 

"Well, so am I," Ashlyn smiled.

"Weeeooooowwww," Sam yelled as another contraction hit.

Ashlyn instructed her to give a big push.

"Shit, that hurts." Sam said.

"Sam, watch your mouth, there's about to be a baby in the room." Ashlyn said.

"Remember your breathing," Webb said.

"What the hell do you know about my breathing?" Sam snapped. "You weren't here for most of the pregnancy, are you even sure you were there for conception?"

"Jason explained it to me," Webb smiled. "And I'm quite sure I was there when you got pregnant."

"Ok Sam once more," Ashlyn said.

"Come on," Webb said and then started breathing with Sam, "Hee Hee hoo, hee hee hoo." He repeated over and over again.

"Webb, you sound like an idiot," Sam stated. "I am not doing that stupid breathing, I flunked Lamaze!"

"It's a good thing.  That breathing makes you kind of light head…" Webb began.

"Oh jeez, would someone pick that jackass up off the floor!" Sam yelled.  Mac went to help Webb and Tiner went to Sam.

"Come on big sister, we can do this," Tiner said.

"Sam I need another push," Ashlyn said.

"I'll give you a push," Sam snapped. 

"Sam, you're the toughest person I know." Tiner said, helping her sit up. "You can do this!"

"I wanna do this the 50's way, knock me out." Sam winced. "Use a sledge hammer."

"Samantha Erin Danaher Webb, I want you to push now!" Ashlyn ordered. 

"You're such a bitch," Sam yelled and pushed.

Webb came to and stood up, Tiner started to move away from Sam and Webb stopped him.

"No Jason, stay there." Webb smiled. "You've helped her all these months, help her now. This is how it should be."

Surrounded by the people she loved, Sam gave birth to a healthy 5 pound 12 ounce baby girl.  From Webb's position, he got to see more of the birth then had he been standing with Sam.  Everyone left the three of them alone in the room.

"So, you want to tell me who the father is?" Webb teased as he took off the turkey suit.

"It's some jackass," Sam smiled. "I told you it was a girl."

"Another red head," Webb smiled, "I'm in big trouble."

"You're not disappointed are you?" Sam asked. "That it's not a boy."

"Are you kidding?" Webb smiled and kissed her. "I have two girls to spoil now."

"Clay you're the love of my life," Sam said and kissed him.

"You're mine, Samantha," Webb said and kissed her again. It was the first time either had called each other by their first names and it would probably be the last.

"Oh, Danaher," Webb smiled. "I'm glad you kissed me on that toll road."

"Webb, shut up!" Sam laughed.

"Can we come in?" The group asked. 

"Come on in," Webb said.

"The ambulance should be here soon." Meredith advised them.

"Better late than never," Sam laughed.

The group gathered around the bed and admired the newest member.

"Mommy, where did Auntie Sam get that baby?" Little AJ asked.

"I think your daddy needs to answer that one." Harriet smiled.

"Well, AJ the baby came from.  You see it's like this." Bud stumbled.

"The stork," AJ quickly said.

"Oh, okay." Little AJ replied. "What's a stork?"

"A bird," They all replied in unison.

The ambulance came to take Sam, Webb and Baby Emma to the hospital.  

"Hold it, a second," Sam told the paramedics. "Hey Ethel, I had a girl. First!"

"Yeah you did Lucy," Ashlyn laughed, "And she's beautiful."


	22. The Final Secret

**THE FINAL SECRET**

Thanks to everyone for the reviews.  I appreciate it!  

===============================================================================================================================

It was Christmas Eve and it had been decided since they all got pregnant around the same time, had the shower together and had matching Christening gowns that it was only fitting to have the christenings together.  Porter Webb opened her home to the entire group for the event.  She had a font brought into her home for the occasion and the entire group gathered in her great room.  Being Porter Webb meant that it was only a matter of a phone call to get a Priest there on Christmas Eve to officiate.  Porter had decided to make it a full Holiday celebration, inviting them all to stay through the weekend.

**PORTER WEBB'S ESTATE**

"I've done many baptisms in my life, but never have I seen three children so surrounded by love." The Priest began.  "Without receiving this Blessed Sacrament, I can see these children are truly blessed.  William Victor Galindez."

Webb walked forward carrying the baby with Sam.  Tiner and Coates also went forward, they were all to be Godparents.  Ashlyn and Gunny proudly watched as the Priest poured water over the baby's head and blessed him with the oil.

"Harmon Sturgis Rabb," The Priest said.

Bud walked up carrying the baby followed by Harriet, Bobbie and Sturgis.  They too decided on two sets of Godparents.  Mac and Harm smiled as Hammy was baptized.

"Emma Porter Webb," The Priest said.

Tiner walked forward cooing at his Goddaughter.  Ashlyn stood next to him as did Harm and Mac.  As the Priest christened her, Sam smiled and looked at Webb whose eyes were filled with tears. Sam reached up and kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "You're really a sap."

"Now, if the parents will claim their children, we can conclude this service," The Priest smiled. "Our heavenly father, please protect and bless these children.  Watch over them as they grow and bless all who love them. Amen."

Meredith walked up and kissed each baby, "It's good luck to be the first to kiss a newly baptized baby."

"May I have my granddaughter please," Porter smiled at Sam.

"Sure thing, Nana," Sam laughed.

"Dear we are going to have to come up with a better name." Porter smiled. 

"Nanny? Mema? Grandmama? Granny?" Sam laughed, "What ever you like, Mrs. Webb."

"How about Grandma," Porter smiled, "I think you can also find something better than Mrs. Webb."

"I think it's time to celebrate," Webb announced.

Everyone body was having a wonderful time, Porter pulled out all the stops for the festivities.  She, Trish and Marina Galindez, Gunny's mother, sat together with their grandchildren and posed for a picture.  Then the photographer asked for the set of maternal grandmothers to gather for a picture. The room froze.  The photographer did not realize that the only maternal grandmother was Julia Spaulding.  

"I'll take them all," Julia said with a smile as she opened her arms and sat on the settee.  The women promptly placed the babies in her arms. "Now this is being a grandma!"

There were pictures with the mommies and then the daddies.  Each set of Godparents posed, although by the time the photographer was done, no one was sure who was whose Godparent. Not that they cared, in some way they were Godparents to all.

The mommies were sitting together watching everyone pass around their babies.  They were discussing something and laughing.  Finally they got up and collected their children.  

"Excuse us," Sam said. "We need some grandpas here."

"We think that having 4 grandmothers is wonderful, but there are two boys here.  We need some male influence." Ashlyn said.

"We've picked them," Mac smiled. "Mr. Galindez, Admiral, and Frank, come get your grandkids."

The three men walked over, Miguel took his grandson from Ashlyn, Mac handed Hammy to Frank and Sam handed Emma to AJ. 

"I've had nightmares about Webb being the father of my grandchild," AJ joked. "It would mean he married my daughter."

The entire room started laughing.  

"AJ, you should be so lucky," Webb quipped.

"Excuse me, wife sitting here." Sam stated.

"I'm more than happy with what I have," Webb said and kissed Sam.

They continued to laugh and celebrate until Porter's Major Domo entered the room.

"Excuse me Mrs. Webb," Jerome said.

"Yes," Porter and Sam replied in unison.

"Pardon me, the senior Mrs. Webb," Jerome smiled. "There are some gentlemen here to see Mr. Webb."

"Thank you Jerome, have them wait in the study," Porter replied. "Clayton, you have some visitors in the study."

Webb left the room and returned ten minutes later.

"Don't tell me you have to leave," Sam groaned.

"Actually, we all do." Webb said. "That was the Secret Service."

"Rabb what did you do?" AJ asked.

"I didn't do a thing," Harm protested. "Besides they came here."

"There are two limos waiting for us, to take us to the White House." Webb stated.

"We're in trouble," Coates said. "I knew it."

"Paranoid much," Sam laughed.

"Exactly who is us?" Gunny asked.

"Well the paper says, Ms. M. Cavanaugh, Admiral AJ Chegwidden, PO J. Coates, Gunnery Sergeant and Mrs. V. Galindez, Ms. B. Latham, Commander and Mrs. H. Rabb, Jr., Lieutenant and Mrs. B. Roberts, PO J. Tiner, Commander S. Turner and Mr. and Mrs. C. Webb.  I would say that is all of us." Webb stated.

"Let's get this over with." AJ said as the all walked to the door.  The children, including Little AJ and Emily, were left with the grandparents, while the rest piled into the waiting limousines.

**THE OVAL OFFICE**

The group was ushered in the Oval Office by the Secret Service.  No one explained why they were there.

"Have you ever been here before?" Sam asked Webb.

"Not in here," Webb replied.

"I wonder what we did." Tiner commented.

"I know I'm clean," Coates replied.

"I would have killed to get in here before," Bobbie whispered.

"I don't think this has to do with legislation," Sturgis stated.

"Harm, are you sure you haven't done anything?" Mac asked.

"You're a riot," Harm replied.

"AJ, are you sure you don't know why we're here?" Meredith asked.

"Not a clue," AJ replied.

"Victor, please don't faint." Ashlyn warned.

"I told you, Marines don't faint," Gunny stated.

"Bud, I'm nervous." Harriet said.

"So am I sweetie, so am I." Bud replied.

Another twenty minutes passed, they just stood there waiting to find out why they were there. Finally a door opened and the President walked in. Those in the military stood at attention, while the non military people just stood erect.

"My apologies for keeping you waiting and taking you from Christmas Eve celebrations," The President said. "I had to take a call, oh at ease."

The group relaxed slightly.

"I do believe congratulations are in order," The President smiled. "I hear there are some new babies."

"Yes Sir," They replied.

"The next generation, that's always wonderful." The President stated. "They're all healthy?"

"Yes they are Sir," They stated.

"You're probably curious as to why I have asked to see you all.  It wasn't to talk about babies.  I leave that to my wife." The President continued. "Now, Mrs. Webb, front and center." Sam reluctantly moved forward. "So you're the little woman who brought down the CIA?"

"I had some help," Sam said with slight sarcasm and in defense.

"Danaher," Webb said through his teeth.

"I have been made fully aware of the parts you all played in exposing the corruption in the CIA." The President said.

"Sir, if I may." AJ spoke.

"In a moment, Admiral," The President smiled. "I am very impressed with all of you. Who would have thought a reporter, a professor, a doctor and a group of government employees could accomplish so much?"

"Thank you Sir," They chorused.

"Mrs. Webb, they say behind every successful man is a strong women, I believe you have given that phrase new meaning." The President said.

"I try," Sam smiled and shrugged.

"From what the Secretary of the Navy tells me, you don't just work together.  You're a family. I like that." The President said.  "As a family, I assumed you like to hear good news and well as bad news as a group."

They all just looked at each other, they were going to be fired, arrested, court martialed, deported, what ever.

"I wanted to let you know; you have all been promoted." The President said. "Paperwork is forth coming."

"Thank you Sir," The military people chorused.

"As for you ladies, you don't work for me," The President said to Ashlyn, Bobbie, Meredith and Sam, "But you have my thanks, what you did, took courage. You have all been nominated for the Distinguished Civilian Award."

"Thank you Sir," They replied.

"Mr. Webb," The President began. "I've reviewed your records and everything regarding your recent _assignment inSuriname, as well as your total exoneration."_

"Thank you for taking the time, Sir." Webb replied at a loss.

"Don't thank me just yet, you may not want to." The President stated. "You've been pushing papers recently. After careful consideration, I have made the final decision in your continued employment."

"Mr. President, I've served my country faithfully for many years," Webb began.

"Oh, I am well aware of that Mr. Webb," The President stated. "Tomorrow, the new Director of Central Intelligence will be announced.  I thought you would all like to hear it first. Congratulations, Mr. Webb.  You've been promoted."

"What," Webb said.

"That is why there was such a probing investigation by the FBI of both you and your wife. It's SOP in this situation." The President advised.

"Holy shit," Sam said and hugged Webb.  The rest of the group converged on him as the President shook his hand. 

The group left the Oval Office in shock.  They weren't sure what to expect when they were summoned.  They piled into limousines and returned to Porter's home where the celebrated through Christmas Eve and Christmas Day.  

There you have it, fourteen people who lived, loved and almost lost.  They were back on top and this time there really were no more secrets! (Or were there?)


End file.
